A Certain Honey Scent
by Xcalated
Summary: During that summer when Kamijou Touma and Shokuhou Misaki met, their repeated encounters with each other make for some very memorable times that Misaki will surely remember of fondly in the future. A series of one-shots centered around Touma and Misaki. Has NT11 references and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Toaru fanfiction. Actually, not only that, it's my first ever fanfiction I've ever wrote so I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **I really like the Touma/Misaki ship a lot so I thought I'd make a fic of their possible encounters together during that summer they met in NT11. I think I might make future chapters of them together in present time as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index and any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was summer in Academy City. Many students bustling around and freely roaming around the city. Summer was a time where the schools were out and it signaled a vacation for the students as they took time off from their studies. As these students took in their newfound freedom, they looked for things to do with the free amount of time they had now. There were many activities that students could find to do in this large city.

In the heat of summer, one of the most common popular activities to do was to go swimming in order to ward off the warm energy bearing down from the sun. The public pools were filled with the residents of Academy City hoping to cool off.

At one certain public pool located in District 7, there was a certain girl with long blonde hair and what appeared to be stars in her eyes located where the pupils would normally be. She was one of Academy City's famed level 5 Espers, the #5 strongest level 5 known as Mental Out, Shokuhou Misaki. She was off to the side of the pool staring down at the water with a nervous smile on her face.

 _"What am I even doing here?"_ She asked herself in her head in a weary tone.

She dipped her foot in the water for a second before pulling it back a split second as soon as she came into contact with it, wincing at the feeling of the cold water.

Looking around at the other inhabitants in the pool, Misaki saw people of all ages swimming in the pool including kids. Misaki had a look of envy on her face as she watched them happily wade and swim through the water. The back of her mind knew exactly why she was here but it wasn't something she was easily willing to admit.

"It's all because of THAT boy." Misaki mumbled to herself. Ever since her encounter with a certain black spiky-haired boy in the Underground Mall where she showed him her shortcomings with swimming, she had been feeling kind of inadequate about her inability and so she was determined that she'd be ready the next time they meet. She had no idea why she was going to these lengths for that boy but a part of her wanted to do this.

She started walking and headed towards the shallow end of the pool. There were some stairs at that end that one could walk down to submerge themselves in the pool without needing to jump in. She stopped and stood in front of the pool. _"Alright Misaki, we can do this."_ She said to herself as she took a deep breath and blew it back out.

She put her left foot on the first step. _"Alright here we go."_

She put her right foot on the second step, submerging her body even further. _"So far, so good."_

Misaki then poised to move her left foot on the third step. But true to her clumsy nature in water, as she was moving her foot forward, her body leaned over a bit too much and she lost her balance and started to fall forward into the pool. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she waved her arms in futility as she fell in.

Her vision changed and she found herself submerged underwater. That realization along with her inability to swim had started causing panic within her. Her arms started flailing everywhere and she felt disorientated and couldn't tell which way the surface was. The amount of air in her lungs were starting to decrease as well.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed one of her flailing arms and started pulling her back up out of the water. She broke the surface and Misaki could feel the sweet relief of air coming back into her lungs. _*Cough!* *Cough!*_ She then clung to the arm of the person that just pulled her up.

A voice called out to her. "Hey, are you okay?!" A voice asked worriedly. "Wait a minute, it's you again!"

Misaki still hadn't had a chance to see who saved her yet as she rubbed her eyes of the water but she felt that that voice was familiar.

As she opened her eyes, Misaki saw a patch of black, spiky hair sitting on that person's head. "Y-you again?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed the boy as he came into full view of her. The boy was indeed revealed to be Kamijou Touma.

"I'm feeling a sense of deja vu. Just like last time, why do I find you drowning in shallow water again? Was I right where you're the type of person to drown in a kiddie pool?"

"S-shut up!" Misaki retorted but she couldn't find much else to say as an excuse for her inability to swim.

She had been caught by the one person that she did not want to see her like this. The one person that she was even there in the first place for. The reason why she was doing this whole thing.

"What are you even doing here at a pool? I thought someone like you didn't like swimming." Touma questioned. "Another question, why are you out here in a public pool unbefitting of an ojou-sama? Doesn't Tokiwadai have their own fancy pools?"

"That is precisely the reason why I'm out here instead of Tokiwadai! I can't let anyone from Tokiwadai see that I'm incapable of swimming! I have an image to maintain!" Misaki retorted. While Misaki did say that, she couldn't have cared less whether or not people at Tokiwadai knew about her inability to swim. She had the ability use her Mental Out at any time to rewrite their memories about it with easily very little effort.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Misaki directed a question back at him as she tried to figure out the odds of why she conveniently met him again.

"Well it is summer and it is very hot this time of year." Touma answered. "This Kamijou-san wanted to cool off from the heat because the air conditioner in my room just so happened to break down!" Touma exclaimed lamenting his misfortune. "Fukou da" He silently added to the end.

"More importantly Shokuhou-san, are you going to let go of my arm anytime soon? I can feel your breasts pressing up against my arm! No matter how small they may be, it still feels immodest for a girl to press them up against a guy!" Touma exclaimed similarly to the situation from the Underground Mall.

"You PERVERT!" Misaki exclaims and looked at the boy with a glare but didn't do anything as she was still clinging on to his arm as if it were her lifeline.

"You can let go you know! We're at the shallowest end and you can literally stand up here!" Touma says in order to try to get the girl off of him.

Misaki made a whining noise as she still clung on to his arm.

*Sigh* Touma realized at how bad her inability to swim really was. "If you don't like swimming, why did you even come here?"

Misaki blushed a little as she recalled her earlier thought. Her real reason for coming here was so that she could impress him the next time they bit. It seemed that reason became a bit null now that she had run into the person she was doing this for and he had witnessed her inadequacies at swimming yet again.

"I... _wanted to get better at swimming._ " Misaki admitted in a quiet voice

Touma stared at her. "Is that all there is to it?" He asked questioningly.

"Of course it is!"

Touma stared at her again. He recalled the earlier incident at the Underground Mall and felt inclined to believe her. After all, it didn't seem like would push herself to do something she didn't like and come to a public pool by herself for no reason.

"If that's true, then maybe I could help teach you how to swim." Touma said while scratching his cheek. True to his nature, he offered help to those when they looked like they needed it.

"R-really!?" Misaki exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, I'll help you. But only if you let go of me first!"

* * *

After getting Misaki off of him, he got her to hold on to the edge of the pool even though they were still in the shallow end.

"Alright the first thing I'm going to teach you is free-style swimming." Touma said standing in front of her.

"You've seen how people do it right? It's like the most common form of swimming that people learn."

Misaki nodded as confirmation.

"I'll do a quick demonstration for you just in case."

Touma turned around and began swimming to the other side of the pool with seemingly ease before returning back to where he started with Misaki observing the whole time.

Touma swam right back up to her and popped back up out of the water. "Gah! Easy right?" He said as he took a breath as soon as he popped up.

"Errr..."

"*Sigh* I thought as much." Touma said as he put out his hand forward to her.

"Since you're hopeless when it comes to being in water, I'll help you out. Give me your hands."

She shyly moved her hands and blushed as she put the palm of her own hands into his.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll start moving backwards and hold on to your hands while you just try to swim and kick while I pull you, okay?"

Misaki nodded nervously.

"I know you can do it, just let your body float by itself when I pull." Touma assured her.

"Here we go." Touma said as he started moving.

"Ah!" Misaki yelped as soon as she started getting dragged.

Not one second later, her whole body sank down and became submerged underwater with only her hands being held by Touma still above water.

"Shokuhou-san! Get your head above water!" Touma said as he tried to pull her back up to the surface.

"Ah! *pant* *pant* pant*" Misaki finally got her head out of the water and started panting heavily to get air back into her lungs. As she stood up, she on impulse started hugging Touma's arm again.

"Alright well that didn't work out well." Touma said as he sweatdropped with Misaki clinging to his arm. He wanted to comment about how he could feel Misaki's chest was against him but decided it wasn't the best time to say that now.

"Why don't we try it again." Touma suggested as he pulled her back towards the edge of the pool. He pulled Misaki off him and took her hands again as he asked her if she was ready to try it again. Misaki nodded.

They repeated the process a bunch of times.

And each time it turned out the same way again.

And again...

And agaaainnn...

Touma started wondering how someone could be this bad at swimming.

"Come on! How do you start drowning every time when I'm the one that's holding you up. You'd think that flat body of yours would be able to float much easier without anything to drag it down!" Touma insensitively said without a thought given.

Unfortunately that comment earned him a slap to the face. "How dare you make rude comments about a woman's body!" Misaki said with red on her face.

Touma looked at Misaki with a serious expression.

"Woman's body my foot! That comment is an insult to all woman out there that have the curves and assets that distinguishes them from girls! If there was no standard in the size of one's breasts, then there would be no line that tells the difference between a girl and a woman! Unfortunately, you have not crossed that line."

That rant unfortunately warranted another slap to the other side of Touma's face.

* * *

"Alright we'll put off swimming for later. How about we try floating and treading water." Touma said sitting at the edge of the pool while nursing his face.

They had moved over to the deep end of the pool now to move on to the next practice he had in mind. If she couldn't swim with technique, maybe just throwing her into water would help her naturally learn was Touma's train of thought.

Misaki who was also sitting at the edge was looking down at the water in fear.

"I can't even swim and you're expecting me to throw myself in there?!"

"That's why I got this for you, Ta-da!"

Touma pulled out the object that he was holding behind him. It was one of those blow-up inner tubes that were meant to be used for a person to grasp to float. The tube was green-colored and shaped like a dinosaur and looked liked a very childish design.

"With this there's no possible way you could drown." Touma exclaimed.

"I can't possibly use those! Only kids use that kind of thing!" Misaki protested.

"Your stature is pretty much like one, it fits you perfectly."

"How dare you! I am a young woman!"

"I feel like we've gone through this gag routine already! Just accept the fact that you're lacking in some areas quit complaining and put them on."

"I will not tarnish my image by using such a device." Misaki crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well it seems like there's no other way we'd be able to get you to survive in water without doing something like this." Touma sighed.

"How about this, if you can manage to get in the water with this and not instantly drown, I'll buy you some ice cream or something." Touma offered in an effort to prod her.

Misaki turned her head towards him as she pondered the offer. She was never really able to resist her sweets and Touma was here offering to give her some.

"Alright fine. I'll do it." Misaki said as she gave in to her weakness.

"Great! Let's get this on you and see how you do." Touma said as he put the tube around her.

Misaki had the tube around her now but she still looked down at the water nervously. She took a deep breath before lowering herself down to the water. And by lowering herself, it actually meant she almost fell in again.

She splashed into the water, but thanks to the tube she had managed to keep above water.

"There you go! See easy... ara?"

When it looked like Misaki had the hang of well...floating there while tightly grasping the inner tube. It seemed like her fear of water kicked in again and she was starting to panic. She was looking around with her body shaking in panic over what to do next and started leaning out of the inner tube. When she had reached too far over the inner tube, the whole thing had flipped over. The inner tube turned upside down along with Misaki's body into the water as her legs were now sticking up out of the water as she still grasped onto it.

"I can't believe this, she must have even worse luck than me when it comes to swimming." Touma sighed and dived in the pool for her.

He swam underwater up to the form of the inner tube and Misaki whose head was underwater. He moved in close to her and their eyes connected while his face was right across hers that was upside down. He intended to try and flip the tube and Misaki back upright out of the water but Misaki was still panicking. In her panic, she instead grabbed Touma's head and held him close to her chest.

 _"Is she trying to drown me?!"_ Touma felt some of his breath got knocked out of him after the sudden action. Misaki was holding him down with some insane strength he didn't know she had.

Suddenly, he heard some air hissing right next to his ear. He looked up as best as he could from his current position and saw something that shouldn't have been physically possible. His spiky hair had popped the inner tube and now it was deflating.

He realized that without the inner tube, Misaki would start drowning again. He had to flip her back upright and carry her back to safety but her constraint of his head was making it difficult for him.

The tube had all but deflated and he could feel Misaki sinking as well as himself since she was still holding his head to his chest. _"I had always wanted to be in a situation with a girl where I could tuck myself in her breasts, but I never expected it to be like this!"_

That was one of his last thoughts as he he felt himself black from lack of air out as him and Misaki sank to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

"I seriously can't believe this..." Misaki said as she and Touma were sitting down dripping wet on some of the pool chairs nearby.

After they had dropped to the bottom of the pool, the lifeguard of the pool eventually noticed that their were forms sitting lifelessly at the bottom of the pool. The lifeguard was a water esper and he had manipulated the water and had grabbed and encompassed their forms in a water bubble. He lifted them out of the water and everyone at the public pool saw them in a compromising position. Some of the guys at the pool had some scorn and admiration at the same time for Touma.

"Hehehe, well that was something." Touma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Tell you what, how about I go get us that ice cream?" Touma said trying to repair the situation.

He stood up andwalked off to the snack food stand near the pool and ordered 2 cones for him and Misaki.

When he walked back over to her he said "I guess we should probably give up on trying to get you to swim. Your luck with the water is the same with the misfortune I face every day." as he handed her her ice cream cone and sat down right beside her.

Misaki took a lick from her ice cream "I guess..." she said kind of downcast.

"Still though, I think it's pretty admirable that you were willing to face your fear of swimming." Touma said while licking his own ice cream. "Not many people usually challenge themselves to take on something they normally don't like to do. So I'd at least be proud that you tried"

Misaki blushed at his words. _"It's not as if the whole reason I was doing this was for you or anything. God I sound like a tsundere."_ Misaki shook her head. _"*Sigh* Well, this whole thing failed from the beginning anyway since the whole reason I came here was to make sure the next time we'd meet I wouldn't look so pathetic in front of him. But I guess it was pretty nice we spent some time together and that he went out of his way to help me. In a way it was kind of fun."_ She finished her ice cream cone as she finished her thoughts.

She looked over at Touma because there had been some silence for a while after what Touma said. She saw that his ice cream was starting to melt and that he wasn't payed it much attention. Misaki looked up at his face which gave off a blank expression.

It seemed that his eyes were staring off at a distance. Misaki wondered what he was looking at and followed his line of sight to see what he was looking at. She saw that he was looking out at a group of girls hanging around that looked like they were in high school. The most notable feature of these girls that she noticed were that they had huge breasts. Being that it is summer and it was a public pool, one shouldn't be surprised to find people like that here. She could see that his mouth started to hang open and drool was starting to come out.

She started getting ticked off. Misaki frowned and looked down and put her hands on her own breasts. She turned her head to the side in a haughty manner. "Hmmph, what a perverted boy you are gawking at girls laid bare in swimsuits."

Touma snapped out from his staring at the sound of her voice. "Uhhh what are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything of the sort hehehe." Touma said while scratching the back of his head.

He could see that she was pouting and felt kind of a dark aura emitting from her.

"...It's all right Shokuhou-san, I'm sure you'll get there someday."

"Was that supposed to reassure me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second chapter of my fic, this time featuring everyone's favorite senpai Seria Kumokawa. For those who've read NT11, you know that she also apparently spent some time with Touma the same way as Misaki.**

 **I don't know exactly what Seria's personality was like when she was with Touma that summer so I'm going to base it on her current relationship with Touma where she's the stern, teasing senpai but maybe add a little bit of dere to her.**

 **So enjoy and as always, I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

Seria Kumokawa sipped on some tea as she looked out on this bright summer day. It was currently afternoon and she was sitting down in an outdoor cafe at one of the many tables where they were out in the open and right next to the sidewalks of Academy City's 7th district. She walked by it and decided that she had some free time to kill that and decided she could use a drink and a relaxing environment. Summer vacation had rolled around so that meant that she was out of high school and granted some time to relax. It was a nice change of pace that she welcomed after being done with high school work and her usual duties from working underneath the Board of Directors.

The nice and peaceful setting helped ease the tension that had built up within her. Having to work with some of the shadier characters of Academy City took a lot out of her. It was nice that she finally got to get away from those people and from that ugly side of Academy City for a while. But it wasn't only just working with the inner mechanisms of Academy City that took a lot out of her, her life as a seemingly normal high school girl had piled on on top of that. Being one of the most famed figures at A Certain High School, she always had to constantly maintain her image as the ideal high school student to her fellow peers. Even though she was only a 2nd year, she had already earned her nickname as the "Beauty-Senpai" among her kouhai for her beautiful looks and was described as a genius for her perfect grades and immense knowledge.

Getting away from all of those things certainly gave Seria a feeling of relaxation. It was just very taxing having to juggle both of those sides of her with one another. Seria felt more loose now that she didn't have to present herself properly to many people and play nice with others. It wasn't like she personally disliked anybody but there were very few people that Seria was actually happy being around. But in response to that thought, her mind begged to disagree as an image of a certain boy had popped into her mind.

She felt herself blush as she recalled the boy named Kamijou Touma. He was a certain kouhai of hers that she had met a while back. They had a repeated number of encounters with each other and as she continued to hang around the boy, the more fond of him she became. They were certainly interesting events but that was a story for another time.

As she pondered when was the next time they were going to meet, she imagined to herself that her current day could have been better if only there was a certain spiky-haired boy there with her right now. That boy most certainly always brightened up her day whenever she was with him.

Suddenly, she heard some crashing sounds and what sounded like liquid spilling behind her. "Fukou da" Seria heard from a voice behind her. As that familiar phase passed through her ears, her lips curved up into a smile that almost seemed wicked.

She turned her head and was not surprised when she saw that a certain boy was covered in liquid. It seemed that the boy named Kamijou Touma was just walking past by the cafe when one of the waitresses that was taking an order to a table near the sidewalk accidentally tripped and spilled the contents of the tray she was holding on the boy. It looked like Touma was trying to calm down the waitress that was apologizing frantically to him. He told the girl that it was fine and that he wasn't going to report this incident to her boss in an effort to calm her down. The waitress beamed at him with a smile and thanked him profusely as she went back to clean up the mess on the ground and to get the order that she had spilled. As the waitress left, Touma let out a sigh as he was now drenched in a mixture of tea and coffee.

It seemed that her wish was not only heard, but granted as well. It seemed like his misfortune was her good luck.

She turned her head forward with her back facing the boy. "It seems that my day has brightened up quite a bit and yours is still as dark as ever." Seria stated to no one in particular but was obviously meant for the boy. She had made it loud enough for him to hear her.

Touma cocked his head to the direction of the sudden sound of her voice. "Kumokawa-senpai?" He was surprised by her sudden appearance even though she had been at the cafe for a while. Touma walked over to the table she was sitting at. "Was that whole ordeal really that entertaining to you? Do you have to make fun of my misfortune? "

"Of course I do, I'm your big older sister senpai that has to lovingly tease her younger brother. It is always amusing to me at the trouble you get into. Your misfortune always seems to be the highlights of my day." Seria laughed and Touma just sulked there while still being drenched. "Come have a seat and your senpai will comfort you." She waved her hand out to the seat in front of her.

Touma sighed and accepted her offer as he sat and just seemed to collapse. He dumped his school bag and materials that he was carrying onto the table and then put his arms down on the table and rested his face in their confines. "It's alright, I'm sure your day has gotten better now that you're here with me." Seria said in a teasingly smug voice.

"Mmhmm, my day really sure has improved." Touma mumbled in his arms in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I guarantee it has." Seria laughed as she patted his hair while his face was still laying down.

When Seria pulled her hand back, she moved her gaze from Touma and looked over at the contents that Touma dropped on top of the table. "It seems like you just came back from summer classes, Kamijou-kun" Seria observingly pointed out.

"It's just my luck." Touma complained "I hate that I have to take supplemental lessons during summer break. I know I'm not the best student around but learning about all these types of Espers and how they work is just confusing!" Touma said as he stood back up and placed his hands on his head in exasperation.

"Haha well keep trying your best Kamijou-kun." Seria said "After all, you have to work and study hard so that you can pass your entrance exam so that you can get into my school next year. If you didn't, your senpai would feel pretty lonely if you weren't around. After all, I'd really like to spend some more time with my cute kouhai." She teased Touma.

Touma blushed at what she said and turned his head to the side in embarrassment. " _Awww he looks so cute like that_ " Seria thought as she placed her hand up to her cheek.

"So if you really need help with your studies, all you have to do is just ask yours truly" Seria said. "And maybe we can have a _private tutoring session_." Seria added on with a seductive tone.

Touma turned even more red at her statement and became even more flustered at her suggestion. He didn't know how to respond to that

" _Oh my god, he is so cute and adorable like this._ " Seria thought. It was no wonder why she liked teasing him a lot. She leaned her cheek in on the palm of her hand and just stared dreamily at the form of Touma.

"Eh heh heh, well anyway *cough* *cough*" Touma said while balling up his hand in front of his mouth, signs of red still on his face.

"I'm trying my best but all of the stuff this city of schools teaches is just hard in general." Touma said. "Academy City really is an amazing place with all of the technology it's invented and the amazing progress in science they've made. Of course the difficulty in schools will be high." Touma said defeated. "I wish I was as smart a genius as you Kumokawa-senpai."

Seria accepted the compliment with a smile. "Well, thanks for the praise Kamijou-kun. In return for that, you can just ask me anything you would like to know and I'd be happy to oblige."

After she said that, it seemed like Touma actually had something on his mind that he wanted to ask. A questioning look popped on his face. "Well alright. So you say you know a lot about Espers don't you senpai?"

"I would say that I know quite a bit."

"Then would you happen to know anything about mind control?"

"Oh? Well that's certainly an interesting topic to choose. What brought on the curiosity for this certain field?"

"Hmm, well recently I've had some frequent encounters with this girl-."

"Girl?" Seria tensed up when Touma said that he met another girl. Also it seemed that by the sound of it, he met her a repeated number of times as well. That wasn't good for her and she could feel a jealous feeling sparking up inside of her.

"Tell me more about this girl." Seria said in a slightly annoyed tone, totally cutting off Touma. She leaned forward with her chin on top of her hands as her arms propped up on the table. Her full intent was on listening to his response.

"Well, she's some kind of ojou-sama type of girl that goes to Tokiwadai Middle School. She may be in middle school like me but she's definitely younger than me. She had long blonde hair and her eyes were something that stuck out to me. They looked very interesting because she had stars where her pupil would normally be. I thought she was kind of cute but her flat chest mixed with her haughty personality kind of made me wary of whether or not she was one of those tsundere types I see in anime." Touma said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Seria mentally noted all of the things that Touma said describing the girl. She was going to do some research on her later. Although by the features that Touma had just told her, it sounded like it was someone very familiar that she thought she knew.

"She keeps on going on about mind control and saying that she has the ability to wipe my memories but I haven't seen her actually do it so I don't know if I should believe her. So I was wondering about how much you knew about it senpai."

" _Hmmm, maybe I can mess with Touma and mess with this girl that he's been hanging around with as well._ " Seria thought sinisterly as she could knock out two birds with one stone.

"Well there are indeed many different ways on how mind control works, but the most common form of mind control that comes to mind to most people is hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?"

"Yes, the most typical thing you would think of when it comes to hypnotism is someone dangling a watch in front of someone's face right? Well what if I also told you that it is indeed possible to use mind control on someone, even if you're a Level 0."

"Wait really?!" Touma said excitedly as he leaned forward on his chair looking at her.

"Mmhmm, so even poor you with no ability would be able to perform hypnotism." Seria said smiling.

"So how would I go about doing something like that?" Touma said curiously.

"Well I can certainly help you with that. Here, give me your notebook." Seria said as she raised out her hand in front of her, signalling to Touma to hand him one of his notebooks.

Touma handed his notebook and pen to her and watched as she clicked the top of the pen as the bottom revealed the tip that would be used for writing.

Seria started writing on the front cover. After she did that, she opened up the notebook and started writing in its pages. Touma watched in curiosity as to what she was doing but couldn't specifically see what she was writing down. He waited until she was done writing when she finally clicked the pen again.

"Ta da! Here you go. All that you need to know about hypnotism is written down in here." Seria said as she handed back the notebook to Touma.

"Wow! I can't believe high school girls know about stuff like this. I'm in awe at how those in high school really are amazing." Touma said excitedly as he held out the notebook in front of him and stared it.

"No problem, so the next time you see this girl, why don't you show this to her so that you two have something to talk about." Seria said with a smirk.

"Thanks again Kumokawa-senpai!" Touma said as he picked up his stuff and left her alone.

 _"Hehehe, I'm excited to see how this turns_ out." Seria said with a smirk as she sipped her tea. _"Hopefully it'll_ _solve the problem of a girl getting too close to Kamijou-kun."_

* * *

 ***Note: This section is taken directly from NT11. Credit of translation goes to js06. I just thought I should have included this bit.  
**

One day, Shokuhou Misaki had found the pointy-haired boy sitting on a park bench. Whether it helped much or not, he had chosen a bench in the shade to escape the heat. She wanted to say he was reading, but that may not have been quite right. He was looking through a notebook, but he held nothing to write with.

What was he doing?

Curious, she had asked and this was his reply.

"Hypnotism! I can get anyone to do what I say with this!"

"Hypnotism?"

"That upperclassman sure is amazing. High school girls can do anything! They can ride motorcycles, work part-time, and casually answer anything you ask. Taking that step from middle school to high school really is amazing. She's such an adult!"

"What!? Are you trying to piss me off!?"

Shokuhou had only just entered the middle school zone this year, so she did not like the sound of that theory. It made her feel several levels behind.

But at the same time, she noticed the boy had mentioned asking this high school girl something. In that case…

(Hm. Could he be studying psychology to have more to talk with me about?)

He was way off the mark if that was the case, but why not help with his efforts?

She sat next to him and he continued with the notebook in hand.

"But doesn't Academy City's Curriculum use hypnotic suggestion?"

"Well, there are some kids who use abreaction, hypermnesia, self-hypnosis, and that sort of thing as triggers or safeties, but I seriously doubt that involves dangling a plastic pendulum from a string and waving it back and forth."

"C'mon, just this once! I just want to try it out once! I'll only try it a little!"

"Fine, but if you succeed, it's my turn. I'll do to you what you did to me."

Her warning would make him too afraid of her revenge to give any inappropriate orders.

With that in mind, she watched as he held a power stone pendulum in front of her eyes.

All the while, he was looking down at the notebook instead of her.

"Okay, here goes. Um… First, stare at the pendulum."

(It would actually be pretty scary if this was enough to mess with someone's mind. This is like performing surgery without knowing what you're doing.)

She followed his instructions while working to keep her thoughts from showing on her face.

"But now a surprise attack!"

He clapped his hands right in front of her face. There was in fact a way of inducing a hypnotic state with an unexpected action. For example, you could rub their back as they focused on the movements of your finger.

But it was hopeless when the method was this straightforward.

"Did it work?" he asked the surprised girl. "P-please relax."

(Controlling people isn't that easy!)

"…"

She swallowed her thoughts and followed his instructions. She let her eyes glaze over and shoulders go limp. The pointy-haired idiot called out to her and waved his hand in front of her face to test her reactions, but he finally seemed to believe in his own power.

"It really worked. Amazing. That upperclassman's notebook is real! She's really something else to make a method even an amateur like me can use. High school girls can do anything! They really are adults!"

(What!? Why is my effort improving his opinion of _that old woman_!?)

The middle school girl briefly contemplated throwing it all aside and attacking him head-on, but she decided ruining this would not be any fun and so continued her act. Now that Kamijou had gained the right to freely use another person, she wanted to see what kind of commands he would give this (self-proclaimed) beautiful girl.

"Um, okay. Time for the first command."

He looked down at the notebook titled "Kumokawa Seria's Hypnotism Notebook".

And then he said it.

"You have a strong desire to stand up and lift your skirt in both hands."

"…!?"

She thought her heart would leap from her throat.

(He…he…he… He completely gave into his desires once he thought he'd succeeded, didn't he!?)

She began to tremble, but Kamijou did not seem to notice.

He looked at her face in confusion, tilted his head, and looked back down to the notebook.

"Odd. It's not working. But it says right here to test that first."

"…?"

Shokuhou moved just her eyes to glance down at the notebook sitting in his lap.

Someone had used a highlighter all over the page, but one area was emphasized more than the rest.

 _Embarrassment is an important parameter for showing a human's resistance. To check whether they are under your control or not, you first need to test a command that will cause great embarrassment. For example, you could ask them to lift their skirt._

(That girl is just making things up!)

In fact, the false notebook was written to carry things in an obscene direction no matter what happened.

Most likely, that "upperclassman" had realized Shokuhou was involved once Kamijou made his request. In her jealousy, she had created this nonsense manual and given it to Kamijou. It was exactly the sort of method she would expect of "that old woman".

Next time they met, she swore to control her with Mental Out, dress her in a risqué swimsuit, and have her put on a one-man samba carnival, but how to handle the current situation took priority.

"B-but this isn't good. Wouldn't it be bad if I hypnotized her but left her hanging like this!? Oh, damn. Is there a way to stop the hypnotism!? Like a purge switch or something!?"

What had he planned to do if this was real?

She grew more and more irritated as he flipped through page after page, but she realized she had bigger things to worry about.

Namely, the page his hand stopped on.

"Here it is! Let's see, let's see. Emergency hypnotism release. If the hypnotism fails, it could cause catastrophic damage to their memories or personality, so do not hesitate for a second when performing this emergency release. However, shouting to them or slapping them won't help. Their embarrassment is what is interfering with your commands, so you must increase that to its maximum."

(Eh? Wait.)

"For example, by removing their panties."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!?"

She lost control of herself and jabbed the corner of her handbag into the very middle of his pointy-haired head.

* * *

Seria had observed the whole ordeal while sitting on a park bench at another corner of the park. She laughed at how the events played out almost exactly to her expectations. " _Oh Kamijou-kun, your naivety is just so_ _adorable."_ She did indeed love messing with Touma. Not only did she get to mess with Touma, but the whole trick would hopefully make the girl in question that was hanging around Touma be repulsed by him. Seria had hoped that this trick certainly repel off any rivals she could possibly have for Kamijou Touma's affection.

After the girl had hit Touma on the head, Seria saw her walk away from him, leaving the boy alone near the bench clenching his head in pain after she hit him. As Seria had the time to observe her while she was with Touma and got a closer look at the girl, her appearance had confirmed her suspicions. The girl in question that Seria suspected of when Touma described was indeed Shokuhou Misaki, the Mental Out and the Fifth-ranked Level 5 of Academy City.

Now that new information kind of surprised Seria. Why a person like her was hanging around someone like Kamijou Touma was anybody's guess. Kamijou Touma was just a Level 0 that was ranked among the lowest of the people in Academy City. She attended a prestigious middle school while he attended a most average common school. There was no reason as to why these two people would ever have to meet.

And yet they did. But not only that, she continued to have encounters with the boy. What exactly compelled the meetings between the two?

No, Seria knew why she had been hanging around him. Kamijou Touma was a boy with a certain distinct quality that attracted many to him. It was what even attracted herself to him. Something definitely had happened between the two. That boy had been known to save others when they needed it. He would save anyone that needed help regardless or not there was even reason to help them. So what exactly happened between them?

Seria took a long look at the girl that was still walking. Almost as if she felt she was being stared at, she stared back at the general direction that Seria was located at. While not exactly looking at Seria, it almost felt like a challenging look came from her.

 _"Well, it looks like this whole ordeal isn't over just yet. Looks like I'll be seeing more of her in the future."_

* * *

 _"That was so embarassing!"_ Misaki fumed as she walked away from Touma after she hit him.

She had no idea why she decided to go along with Touma's antic for all of that. For some reason, her conscious decided that it'd be a good idea to oblige Touma with what he was doing. She kicked herself at her irrational decision that she made when that boy was involved. She felt that she changed whenever she was around the boy.

Misaki blushed as she tried to dig up her feelings to describe what she felt whenever she was around the boy. Usually the dynamics between the two of them were pretty unusual but it was something she was getting comfortable with. Even if it did sometimes annoy her kind of like what just happened.

She thought back to main issue at end "While _it was perverted of that boy to try to mess with my underwear, whoever wrote that book was indeed the culprit of this whole shenanigan."_ Misaki continued walking in the park. _"Whoever this Seria Kumokawa is definitely has something to pick with me."_ Misaki thought as she recalled the name that was on the front of the notebook Touma read off of.

 _"Is it because I've been hanging around Touma a lot recently? Is this certain maiden jealous of me? Hmmph, well I hope she doesn't think she could get rid of me that_ _easily."_ Misaki was not going to let this girl have her way. If it was fighting over Touma, then Misaki was confident enough in her skills. At that thought, Misaki blushed at the aspect of her fighting for Touma's affection. _"No no no! It's not like that, I don't think I like that boy like that."_ Misaki shook her head. _"At least not yet..."_

As she thought that, she felt a chilling stare crawl down her spine from behind her. She turned around and looked to see what it was but saw nothing out of the ordinary in the park. She felt it coming from a certain direction. She narrowed her eyes at that direction.

 _"I'm definitely not going to lose him to you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here's me coming at you with another chapter.**

 **So my idea came for this chapter came while I was pondering on something. So we all know that Misaki dislikes Misaka right? And we all know why she hates Misaka right? (Hint hint, it's because she basically stole her spot in Touma's life that she held previously as that girl he knows from Tokiwadai) So I thought, why not make a chapter that shows the parallels between the two of them. I thought back to that episode in Index where Misaka forces Touma to go on a fake date with her. So I thought, why not do something like that for Misaki?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. As always, I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

Misaki was known as the Queen of Tokiwadai Middle School. She had obtained that title in a pretty obvious manner. She was the leader of the largest clique at Tokiwadai Middle School and she was one of the most popular girls on campus as well. Being one of Academy City's famed Level 5s certainly contributed to her status as well. Even without having to use Mental Out, Misaki had gained one of the largest followings at Tokiwadai.

So of course with her popularity and status, she would even gain quite a few admirers as well that were from outside of Tokiwadai. With Tokiwadai being an all girls school, all of her admirers in the school were obviously female. The point of saying that was that it was a sharp contrast to some of her fans outside of Tokiwadai as it didn't stop her from gaining admirers that were notably male in gender.

It wasn't exactly the fact that she had some admirers that were male that stood out to Misaki. It was the fact that a lot of them would recognize her and come up to her and start pestering her. It was starting to get to the point that some of them were trying to ask her to go out on dates with them and such. She would politely refuse their invitations but some of them never gave up and would keep repeating attempts. All of that was starting irk her and she wished that they would just stop. She thought of using Mental Out on them in order to get them to stop but she was not that cruel as to mess with people's feelings. That and she didn't want to ruin her reputation by messing with people's minds like that.

Even so, unfortunately, today was one of those days where it seemed like that sort of thing was going to happen again. When she decided to go out and roam the streets of District 7, she started attracting the stares of many people around her as they saw the Level 5 walk out in public. Many of the males started whispering to each other presumably about her. She rolled her eyes and just kept walking.

After walking around a bit, she felt that she needed something to fill her. An outdoor cafe came into view. _How convenient_ Misaki thought as she walked over. She sat down at one of the tables and soon enough a waitress came up to her and handed a menu. She ordered some tea and a wide arrange of sweets alongside it. After handing back the menu to the waitress who came to take her order, Misaki waited.

As she was waiting though, it seemed like some passerbys and other people around in the cafe were starting to recognize the #5. After a couple of minutes, her order finally reached her as the waitress brought it over. She was hoping she could dive into her sweets to ignore the attention she was receiving around her.

Misaki knew it was futile though as she knew she was still receiving attention even if she was eating. As if on clockwork, her expectations were fulfilled as a boy walked up to her. Misaki sighed as she familiarly recalled this type of situation.

"Ah Shokuhou-san, fancy meeting you here." The boy said while standing in front of her.

"Ahhh, yes, it is hehehe." Misaki looked up and replied with a sweatdrop on her head.

"May I ask what brings you around here today?"

"Well I felt a little parched and so I just thought I'd stop and get a snack." Misaki said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Ah well it seems that we've coincidentally chosen the same place to eat at."

"I am particularly fond of this certain cafe to eat at."

"Well I guess we have something in common if we have similar tastes. We must certainly be compatible."

"Ehehe, I guess so..."

"If you don't mind me asking, after you're done here, would you like to do something together like go take a walk together around a park."

"That sounds like a nice offer..." Misaki said while looking to the side.

"Yes, it seems like something nice to do right?

"I wouldn't disagree but uhhh"

"Hmm? What's wrong? Do you have something else to do after this?" The boy inquired.

"Well it's not like I'm refusing your invitation but I don't know if my schedule will allow it."

"Do you have something else to do after this?"

"Ahh yes I do! I errr..." Misaki then noticed something in the corner of her eye. A form with a familiar hairstyle of spiky black hair was walking by on the sidewalk next to the cafe. An idea came to mind in her head and that certain unfortunate soul was going to be involved in it.

"I'm actually meeting up with my date right now! Ah it looks like he just arrived here." Misaki said.

She stood up and quickly made her way towards the boy as he was walking past by. "Touma-kun! I'm so glad you could make it." Misaki exclaimed in as sweet a voice as she could muster as she ran over and wrapped herself around the arm of the unsuspecting boy. All while maintaining a happy aura on her face that seemed like a girl reunited with her boyfriend.

"Ah Shokuhou-san! What are you doing?!" Touma said in surprise at the sudden golden haired girl's appearance and with her acting weirdly.

"Aww Touma-kun what do you mean what am I doing? We were supposed to meet here for our date right?" Misaki said with as sweet a smile as she could possibly make.

"D-date? What route have I unlocked for you Shokuhou-san? This seems all of sudden!" Touma said befuddled in response to what Misaki just said.

"Why the formality Touma-kun? You can call me Misaki you know? After all, that is what couples do right?" Misaki said still in her sweet tone but it seemed like she was having fun with this now.

"C-c-c-couples? This sort of progression of our relationship is too fast!"

"But I thought we were close enough in order to be able at this point though Touma-kun."

"I mean I think we are close. B-b-but are we actually really this close?"

"Ahahaha sure we are, after all, we're going on a date today right? We set it up to have our date around District 7 right? Come on and let's enjoy our DATE TOGETHER." Misaki said as she dragged Touma away, placing emphasis on her last words and seemingly directing them for everyone around to hear.

The boy that approached Misaki seemed befuddled at what just happened. Actually, everyone around the cafe was just befuddled at what happened.

Over in one part of the cafe, there sat a high school girl that looked like she was sipping her drink in irritation. "Well that was certainly interesting."

* * *

After they had made a show and Misaki dragged Touma off, she had pulled him over to a park and they sat down at a bench where Touma was still in shock of the situation. Misaki apologized for what had happened but Touma was still perplexed.

"What was all of that about?" Touma asked.

"Well..." Misaki began explaining her situation of how boys had started approaching her very often. In that specific situation at the cafe, she told me how she had to use him in order to avoid her admirers and avoid from being approached and questioned some more.

"...and that's why I had to put on that show. I was really hoping to avoid those types of situations." Misaki said as she finished explaining that the reason she had to that was to avoid other people asking her out on dates.

"I understand." Touma said pretty accepting of the situation. "Still though, that was a surprise that you pushed onto me."

"Well I did what I had to do on the fly but it seemed pretty convincing wasn't it?" I'm sorry that I had to drag you into it Touma-kun."

"Even though we're alone now, you're still calling me by my first name." Touma pointed out in realization.

"Ehhhh am I now?" Misaki blushed and shyly looked away. "Well I'd be fine with you calling me Misaki if you wanted to..." She said with even more red adding onto her face.

"Hmm? Well alright then...Misaki." Touma said while scratching his cheek. At the sound of Touma saying her name, Misaki's heart started beating faster.

She started shaking her head. "Anyway, while that problem over at the cafe was solved, I have no doubt that something will happen like that again in the future." Misaki sighed. "So uhh I wanted to ask you something Touma-kun."

"What is it?"

Misaki started poking her two index fingers agaisnt each other. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend for today? I was thinking that maybe I can shake off all of these boys if they think that I have a boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?!" Touma sputtered. "Something like that is pretty serious. I don't know if I should really be taking on a role as big as that."

"Pleeeeaaase Touma-kuuuun" Misaki looked at him with her hands clasped with a teary looking face.

Touma looked at her and felt his resistance crumbling as he kept looking at her face. "Well I guess it's fine if we're just pretending. I'll do it for your sake." Touma said while sighing.

Misaki's stomach felt like it dropped when she heard Touma say those words. _Doing it for my sake huh?_ _I think I like the sound of a guy saying that they'll do something for you._ _Girls really are selfish._

"W-w-well great!" Misaki said while blushing. "So if we're going to do this then we need to do stuff that couples would do."

"Hmmm well we're in the park right now. That's kind of a common spot for couples to hang around. What do they usually do around here?" Touma said as he put his hand to his chin and pondered.

Touma took a quick look around the park. "Ah, I think I see an ice cream vendor over there. How about we go get some ice cream? That seems like something couples would do. I'll buy some for the both of us" Touma said. Misaki nodded at the suggestion and they bothstood up and walked over together to the ice cream vendor.

"What flavor do you want?" Touma asked Misaki as they stood in front of the vendor

"I'll get anything that you decide Touma-kun, after all you're buying for me."

"I don't mind buying for you so you can choose whatever flavor that you like the most."

"I kind of feel selfish for doing this though."

"Then let yourself be selfish, I don't mind."

"Erm, can I get strawberry then?

Touma nodded and moved towards the vendor. "Can we get one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of vanilla?" Touma said.

The vendor nodded and started scooping some ice cream. "Well well, from that conversation can I inquire if we have a pair of lovebirds here?" The vendor asked as he looked over at them.

Misaki blushed but Touma was the one to respond. "No we're-Actually yes we are." Touma said with a nervous smile as he caught himself from saying an automated response. He had to remember that he needed to pretend to be Misaki's boyfriend.

"Well that's nice, just for you two, I'll give you each two scoops of ice cream then for this hot summer day." The vendor said as he handed them each of their cones. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves together." He said as Touma and Misaki walked away.

Touma and Misaki walked back to the bench they were previously at and sat down again. Each of them just enjoying their ice cream.

They looked around the park trying to observe anything of interest while they were eating their ice cream. One notable object of interest was that there was another couple out in the grass on a blanket seemingly having a picnic. In a mirror to the two of them, the couple were eating crepes with each one holding their very own. Then it seemed the boy was holding his crepe out to her and offering the girl to have a bite of his. The girl obliged and took a bite out of the crepe he was holding. After doing so, she counter-offered her very own crepe and the boy took a bite out of hers.

Touma and Misaki watched in awe at the sight of what the couple just did and looked at their own treats.

"So do you want a lick of my ice cream?" Touma asked her.

Misaki instantly blushed after Touma asked her. _Something like that is just... just..._ Misaki recalled one of her and Touma's earlier encounters this summer that involved her getting attacked by a swarm of pigeons. He had given her a whistle and she had received an indirect kiss from it. Still though, something like sharing ice cream was even more farther down along the line.

"Sure, I'll try it."

* * *

After their endeavors at the park, Misaki and Touma were walking together side by side around on the sidewalks of District 7. Misaki was still getting looks from boys but it didn't look like anyone would try to approach her as long as she was still with Touma.

But it didn't seem like that plan was going to go as smoothly as she thought.

A group of 4 guys ahead looked like they were about to approach them. The appearance of these boys seemed liked something akin to delinquents. This meant that this encounter was going to be rougher than with any of her usual admirers.

Touma felt a certain intent coming from them as well. He looked over at Misaki to his side to check on her and then looked back forward and tensed his body. He knew what was the most likely outcome that was going to happen. Touma was no stranger to a situation like this though as he has had his own run ins with delinquents. Usually it involved him trying to save a girl that was being bothered by them. It looks like he was going to save one again.

They approached the pair and Touma and Misaki stopped in their tracks. The four of them then moved to crowd around Misaki.

"Well, hello there cutey-pie. What brings you around here?"

"You look like someone that needs some excitement."

"Yeah, if you come with us, we can definitely show you a better time."

"Just ditch this guy and we'll all have a fun time together."

Misaki just turned her head to the side with a bored and a seemingly disgusted look. "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have decline your offers. As you can see, I'm with my date."

They looked over to Touma.

"What is she doing hanging around a lame looking guy?"

"This guy? He doesn't look so tough."

"Just looks like a lanky guy."

"His spiky hair is weird."Their attention turned towards him now and Touma finally felt he could intervene now. "Hey, leave her alone. Don't you see that she doesn't want to go with you?" Touma(who felt quite offended by the hair comment) said.

"You don't know that. What if she does? She just needs some convincing. Even then, what are you going to about it?"

Touma clenched his hands into fasts and readied his body as if it looked like he was going to fight. The delinquents readied themselves as well and they looked like they were ready to rumble.

*Sigh* "Alright boys, that's enough."

A click was heard and suddenly there were stars in the eyes of the delinquents. Suddenly, their bodies stopped and drooped over lifelessly a bit. Their bodies then straightened out, turned around, and just started walking away.

"Huh? What just happened?" Touma said questioningly as he watched them just walk away.

"That was my Mental Out ability. I just took control of their minds and made them forget about us and leave us alone."

"Wait, you can actually do that?!"

"Didn't I tell you I can?!"

"I didn't actually know if I could believe because I haven't seen it before!"

"Well there you go! You just saw an example!"

"Ugghh" Touma said as he put his hands over his face. "I was all ready to fight them too."

"Must you handle it in a rough way?"

"If it's to protect a girl, then yes. I wanted to protect you and make sure that nothing happened to you."

Misaki blushed at his declaration and turned her face away from him. "Well it's all fine now right?"

"I guess, but I'll always definitely make sure you're safe and still smiling."

Misaki felt herself get hotter and just started walking.

* * *

As they were still walking, they tried to figure out what else to do on their "date" for the day.

"Hmm so where else would couples go to do stuff together?" Touma asked with his hands behind his head.

Misaki pondered on that as well as they still walked. Ahead of them she could see the Seventh Mist mall ahead. An idea popped up into her head.

"Touma-kun." Misaki said as she pulled on his shirt sleeve. "Why don't we go to the mall? That's something that couples would do right?"

"Ehh? The mall huh? All of the romantic comedies I've seen have shown that whenever a couple goes to the mall, the girl usually drags the guy around on her shopping adventures and the guy is forced to carry all of the stuff she buys!"

"Don't believe everything you see from anime and manga! Come on let's go!" Misaki said as she took Touma's arm and dragged him into the mall.

"Ugghhh fukou da."

They started walking around and looking at the various shops that the Seventh Mist contained. Unfortunately, it seemed Touma was right into thinking that something trope-ish as he described would happen as Misaki started dragging him around to shops she wanted to visit. It seemed that she had a lot of interest in remotes and webbed attire. Fortunately for him, it didn't look like she was going to buy anything and force him to carry stuff for her.

As they walked past by a certain shop, an idea popped up in Misaki's mind. She poked Touma's arm to get his attention. "Touma-kun why don't we go in there?"

Touma looked at the shop she was pointing to and paled. It was a swimsuit store. Touma was rightfully feeling a sense of dread at her suggestion.

"Err Misaki, why would we need to go in there? After all, don't you hate the water?"

"I don't necessarily hate it, what if some time in the future I'll want to go the pool or maybe go to the beach?"

"Aren't you very horrible at swimming?"

"I'll just have you teach me again when we go swimming together again."

"But why buy a new swimsuit?! Don't you already have your school swimsuit?!"

"I can't always wear that thing around. A girl has got to be fashionable."

"Fashionable? A girl doesn't wear a swimsuit for the fashion! The many different swimsuits that girls wear are made to define their character! The difference between wearing a one piece or a two piece can tell a lot about their personality!" Touma ranted. "Also, why are you trying to drag me into a store called 50% Skin Less Covered?! I can just feel the misfortune seeping in. I can even go as far and make a bold prediction that I'll probably walk in on you changing."

"Well what if I really wanted to show off a swimsuit to you and ask for your opinion on it?"

"Don't try to make this like something from a manga! Either way I'm not going in there!"

Touma let out a sigh. "Why don't we actually do something in the mall that's an actual activity. Look, there's a movie theater over there, why don't we watch something together?" Touma pointed out.

"Hmmm, well I guess something like that is fine as well." Misaki said as she crossed her arms. She pondered and envisioned how a movie date would go. What if when they were sitting right next to each other and they want to put both their arms on the arm rest, they'd rest their hands on top of each other. Maybe they'd be sharing popcorn together and their hands would almost touch when reaching for some at the same time. Maybe she'd get so engrossed into the movie that she started leaning her head on his shoulder. Maybe she and Touma would be share a soda and experience an indirect kiss again. Many thoughts were running through her head at all the possibilities.

"I'm glad you think so, it's a perfectly fine normal activity right?" Touma said.

Although with Touma, nothing will ever go normally as planned. When Touma and Misaki went to watch what they considered a normal movie, they actually ended up in a theater that was showing a horror movie. They were horrified when they realized they went into the wrong theater and yet they didn't leave. As soon as the first jump scare popped on the screen, Misaki who was holding popcorn screamed and flipped it up into the air where the bucket landed on Touma's head with the popcorn spilled all over him and was now covered in butter. Not only that, it seemed Misaki was getting very scared of the movie and she was now clinging to Touma's arm as she buried her face in it. Touma appreciated the fact that a girl was clinging onto him in a movie theater setting but Misaki was VERY scared and clinging onto his arm HARD and he could feel his arm growing limp. He had to say that it did feel uncomfortable in that position. Not only that, he had to stay in that position as the movie went on for a couple of hours.

After the movie had finally finished, as they walked out of the theater, Misaki was still hanging by his arm very closely. To most people it would like it was just a normal couple, but Misaki was actually still stunned by the movie and still clinging onto him in fear. This had gone unnoticed by the many onlookers around them so it just seemed that Kamijou Touma was being close with the #5.

As Touma looked down her as they were walking, it still looked like Misaki was very shaken by the movie and had a scared look on her face. "Hey, Misaki? Are you okay?"

Misaki looked at him with still the same look at her face and nodded without saying anything.

 _Guess she must still be affected by that movie._

An idea popped into his head as to how he could break her out of her current status. Touma took her to the food court with the idea to buy her some sweets to calm her down. Deciding any treats would do, he decided to get scones for the both of them.

After treating her to the scones, it seemed like Misaki felt invigorated again. _She must really like her sweets_ Touma had thought. She had gulped them down fast but at least it was bringing her back to her sense again. He just watched as he ate his own scone.

Touma stood up after they finished eating, "You okay now?" Touma asked Misaki he offered his hand for her to stand up. Misaki nodded and took his hand as they stood up and continued walking around the mall.

"I never want to see something like that ever again." Misaki muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry that we accidentally saw the wrong movie." Touma said with a sweatdrop.

"It was so scary! I think I might be scarred for the rest of my life with the memory of that movie."

"I could have sworn you were mostly digging your face into the side of my arm for the majority of that movie."

Misaki pouted and stared at him with a sharp and seemingly angry face.

Touma had a nervous smile. "Well I'm glad I was able to provide some form of comfort to you."

It may not have been the way she envisioned being close together in a movie theater would be, but she certainly did feel a sense of comfort and protection being near Touma.

* * *

After the movie, a certain amount of time had passed and it was getting to be the evening. With that it signaled that their "date would be ending soon. Misaki felt a little pang of sadness as she realized that their "date" would be over soon. Even though her initial reason was to try to shake off other people, she was definitely enjoying the time she had with Touma. They walked around trying to find one more quick thing to do on their "date" before she had to go back to Tokiwadai.

As they continued to look around, Misaki saw something ahead that caught her interest. _Perfect_ Misaki though.

As as they walked by it, Misaki suddenly grabbed Touma's arm and dragged him to the side.

Touma felt himself get pulled by Misaki and suddenly saw that they were now in a more confined space. Misaki had just pulled him into what apparently looked like a photo booth.

"What are you doing Misaki?" Touma inquired.

"Ah, I just felt like we needed a souvenir as a memory just for this occasion." said Misaki as she smiled at him. "Come on Touma-kun, look at the camera and smile."

"Wait, wha-?"

A light flashed and the sound of a snap went through.

* * *

Misaki and Touma were now walking back to the Tokiwadai dorms. As the gentlemen that he was, Touma had offered to escort her back.

Looking over at Misaki, an item was being held by both of her hands as they were walking was a picture that she was looking at. In that picture was Misaki smiling at the camera as she was holding onto Touma's arm. In that very same picture alongside her was Touma with a dumbfound look on his face as it looked like he just managed to turn his face to the camera as it snapped the picture.

It was going to be a memoir of the time they spent together on this day and she wanted to treasure it.

As they neared the Tokiwadai dorms, the sun started setting just on the horizon. Misaki put the picture in her purse and set her arms behind her back as they were still walking onwards.

They had finally reached the dorms and stopped just right in front of the building because Touma couldn't go any farther with her.

Misaki looked over at him. " So uh, Touma-kun, I just wanted to say thanks for everything today."

"No problem, I hope that our 'date' today will have hopefully solved your problem."

"Yeah I hope so too. But, even if it didn't...Well, in any case, then I'd guess we'd just have to do something like this again." Misaki winked at him.

Touma felt a light blush on his face but smiled back. "Hehehe sure, I guess another 'date' wouldn't be too bad. I wouldn't mind."

"I bet you wouldn't. You'd get to be around a beautiful girl such as me some more." Misaki said teasingly as she put her right hand to her chest.

"Yes, yes. You're indeed a beautiful women with bountiful assets that no guy could resist." Touma said sarcastically.

"Hey! That is sexual harassment!"

"Didn't you get mad at me for stating your lack of assets?!"

"That is also horrible as well!"

"Then what will you accept?"

"Your eternal admiration?"

"I'd rather just say that look very cute!"

Misaki felt herself get taken aback and stunned at his statement and felt her face go red.

"W-well I guess that's acceptable."

if you ever need my help again, I won't hesitate to come for you."

Misaki blushed as well at his statement. "Geez, girls will feel their heart beating faster when you say something like that to them."

"Pfft, like I'll ever be able to impress a girl like that any time soon."

"But what if I say that it made my heart skip a beat."

"I probably wouldn't believe you"

"Hey!"

"What? I doubt this Kamijou Touma has much effect on the hearts of maidens."

"But didn't we just spend the whole day together? What if it had an effect on me?"

"Now I know you're just teasing me."

"Do I look like the type of person that would be lying?"

"Honestly..."

"Hmmm?" Misaki pouted and stared at him.

Touma became nervous under her stare. "No...You don't." Touma relented.

"I'm glad that you think that of me." Misaki said as her pout turned back into a smile.

Touma rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little. He looked back over at the setting sun. As he though back as to what happened, all in all, it was an interesting day for him.

"Well I should probably be getting back to my own dorm too. I'll see you later Misaki."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the next time we meet Touma-kun. "

Touma turned to start walking back to his own dorm and waved back at her. Misaki stared at his back.

As she continued to stare, she didn't notice the Tokiwadai students that were walking back into the dorms for curfew as well that noticed her exchange with Touma. Actually there were girls in the dorms that were looking out their windows that saw her exchange as well. As the Tokiwadai girls started talking about what they just saw with the Queen, it seemed like rumors were going to start circulating soon. It seemed like her objective would be accomplished after all.

* * *

 **End Note:** Hey sorry for the late update guys but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to get this out last week and keep up a weekly update but I couldn't finish it in time. I came up with a new idea for a story so I was also writing up a new fanfiction. So expect to see a new one coming out of me soon and I hope you guys read that one as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, here's the 4th chapter of my story! Sorry this chapter was a little late. I kind of got invested into writing my other story 'It's Our Turn to Save You' so there's a plugin for that. That story has a Misaki chapter if you guys want to check that out.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading this and for all of the reviews. Don't hesitate to give me some ideas for the story. It would help me out a lot and I will keep some of your ideas in mind and possibly use them for future chapters.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

"Hey did you hear about that boy that the Queen was with?"

"Yeah, I was there when I saw the two of them hanging around in front of the dorms."

"I didn't know that the Queen had a boyfriend!"

"Were you able to see what he was like?"

"Some people that were around the two of them when he dropped her off said he looked kind of average."

"I heard some said he looked weird with his spiky hair."

"Still though, this is a pretty big step for the Queen."

"I think it was expected for someone like her, she is pretty popular after all."

"There were a bunch of people saying that they witnessed that boy and the Queen being together the other day."

"Others said that the Queen claimed she planned on meeting the boy for a date."

"*Squee* I bet she's been with him for a while now."

After a certain pair the other day had shown off themselves, it seemed like rumors had been circulating around Tokiwadai Middle School among the girls about the new hot topic on their minds. It was only natural considering that the girl named Shokuhou Misaki was basically the idol of their school.

Girls were all running around and gossiping with their friends about it. But it didn't seem like that topic was going to be restricted just to Tokiwadai. Soon that news had spread like wildfire around District 7.

* * *

While all of that was going on, a certain girl named Shokuhou Misaki was actually outside of the campus as it as happening. Unsurprisingly, she was hanging around the boy named Kamijou Touma again.

At this point, Misaki pretty much expected that she would eventually run into Touma unwillingly whether she liked it or not, not that she minded anyways. You could say that she even anticipated the times that they would meet. Usually it was through weird circumstances but it surprised her how they had met now.

She was walking around when she thought she saw a familiar mass of spiky hair sticking out. She looked over and saw the boy in a little plaza at a table looking hunched forward over something. She started walking over towards him and as she got closer saw that he had a whole bunch of papers laying around all around him. Upon further inspection of the boy himself, it looked like he was distraught as he was clenching his head all nervously.

"Huh? What's this?" Misaki inquired as she leaned in towards his papers as well.

At her sudden appearance, Touma did not react. Whether it was because it was no surprise either to him as well that he would inevitably see Misaki again or he was more worried at what was spread out all over the table we would never know.

Misaki picked up one of the papers and looked it over. It seemed like it was just a normal school test. What stuck out to her was all of the red marks on the page, and also that big 0 on the top of the page. She looked over at the other papers to find that they were all similarly marked. Misaki looked back over at Touma.

"Fukou da." Touma said finally as he looked down defeated.

"What happened?" Misaki said questioningly.

"Just my rotten luck as usual." Touma responded.

"Please do explain. While these papers tell part of the story, I'm curious to know the context behind these." Misaki said as she took a a seat and down at the table right in front of him.

Touma straightened up and scratched his bead. "Well, while we were out yesterday, it seemed like I forgot that I had a whole bunch of homework assignments given to me that I had to do. Not only that, there were a bunch of tests I had to take for my supplementary lessons today that I didn't study for." Touma said as he sighed.

"Most of those papers had a lot of 0's on them..."

"It's not my fault okay!"

"Still, you must have a little bit of knowledge when it comes to these things. It takes quite an impressive effort to get a 0."

"Ugghh, these things are just so hard to understand."

"Are they really now?" Misaki said as she picked up a paper again. "Hmmm, these actually look like some basic stuff we learn over at Tokiwadai."

"You girls are all part of an upper elite school though!"

"Still doesn't seem that hard though."

"I don't want to hear something like that from a Level 5! All of the Level 5s are supposed to be geniuses so don't place the same standard you have on a lowly Level 0 like me."

"Ehehe." Misaki said as she sweatdropped.

Her face then looked as if she realized something as a thought dawned on her.

"So I guess it was my fault that you got bad scores on all of these?"

"Ehh? Why would you think that?"

"Well I was kind of the one that kind of dragged you around yesterday..." Misaki said kind of downtrodden,

"No no no!" Touma said waving his hands. "I don't blame you at all for that."

"Even so, I still kind of feel guilty for taking up your time yesterday."

"I can only blame myself for my lack of knowledge."

"Hmm I guess that's true."

"What's with that sudden turn?! I thought you were supposed to try to reassure me!"

Misaki put her right hand hand in a fist on top of her left hand's palm "I've got it!"

"Hmm?" Touma looked at her questioningly at what she just got.

"To make up for for yesterday, I guess I'll just have to tutor you."

"Ehh?"

"I'll be more than willing to help you with your schoolwork." Misaki said in a proud tone as she placed her hand on her chest

"I can't accept help from someone who's younger than me! Especially someone that's just in their first year of middle school while I'm in my third."

"But didn't you just acknowledge that Level 5s were geniuses?"

"That's beside the point! The image of someone being tutored by someone younger doesn't make any sense! You need to have a kind and caring older senpai that's willing to help out their kouhai to help them!"

A tick mark appeared on Misaki's head. "Are you really denying my help?"

"I can sense your good intention but really, I'm fine. Besides, I really do have a senpai from the high school I'm trying to get into that's willing to help me."

An alarm went off inside Misaki's head. _Senpai...from high school?_

"I think she said that she'll could help me later today. She told me to come to her apartment for a tutoring session."

 _She?_ Misaki was on alert now. _It couldn't possibly be her?! Wait a second, did he just say she invited him to her apartment?!  
_

Touma started packing his papers back into his briefcase. "I appreciate the offer Misaki but I think I'm good on-"

She grabbed his hand all of a sudden. Then she started dragging him.

"Huh? Wha- Misaki? What are you doing?"

"I think I could truly tutor you better than this old hag you're talking about ever could. Since I'm a Level 5 and you're a Level 0, doesn't that technically make you my kouhai?"

"What kind of logic is that?! Besides, I really need to get going now if I want to be there on time to meet with Kumokawa-senpai!"

"Do you really want to visit a girl's room that badly? Fine, let's go to my dorm room then."

"That is not at all what I was suggesting!"

* * *

"Ugghh, where is he?"

A certain girl was sitting around on her couch in an apartment. This girl's name was Kumokawa Seria.

It looked like something she was expecting did not happen as she had a cross look on her face. It seemed that her whole body was tense and she was tapping her cheek very impatiently and clicking her foot on the ground pretty rapidly.

She was expecting a certain someone to be here by now. A certain spiky haired boy named Kamijou Touma.

Seria had been talking to the boy earlier in that week and she was able to convince him that she could tutor him. With his poor grades, he really needed the help. He would be taking exams later this year to get into high school and she really wanted him to be able to come to her high school.

So while she offered to help teach him, they needed to meet up at a place where they could work. And so, she offered up her apartment and the boy had surprisingly complied.

Now while Seria was often known as a cool, level-headed girl. It could be said that that image was broken for a little bit when she finally thought that she reeled that boy in.

Expecting company over, Seria had even went as far as to clean up her apartment. That in itself was a very huge surprise and an impressive accomplishment in its own right. Her little sister Maria had always been berating her about being able to maintain herself. Adding on to the fact that Maria was a maid in training, she was especially stringent in that field.

And so, here she was.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting...

"That's it! I'm using Academy City's surveillance cameras to find where he is."

* * *

Touma and Misaki were now standing in front of the building that lead to the dorms of those that went to Tokiwadai Middle School.

"Uhh, are you sure that it's fine for me to go in there?"

"Well, technically I guess we do allow visitors...but only if they're female."

"Isn't that a big problem for me then?!"

"It's no big deal, we just have to make sure that you don't get caught."

"I think that's going to be a little hard." Touma said as he was pointing to something with his free hand that wasn't holding on to his briefcase.

Misaki's eyes followed the path towards where he was pointing to and noticed that other Tokiwadai students were passing by and some were also staring at them as well. Some were in groups and started whispering and murmuring stuff to each other.

"They're here again?"

"Oh my, is the queen having another rendezvous right now?"

"It looks like they're going to have a date again."

"But it doesn't look like they're going out. In fact, it looks like they're about to head into the dorms."

"Can they do that? I don't think the dorms are very lenient on visitors, especially boys."

"Why would the queen take him to inside our dorms?"

"She could be taking him to her room, in which case..."

"T-t-they couldn't possibly be doing that right?"

"*Shriek*"

Touma was starting to get nervous from the attention they were getting. He turned to face Misaki.

"Uhh, I really feel like I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, if you stick with me then you should be fine."

Misaki then grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to inside the building.

"I think there's precisely a problem if I stick with you! People are watching!"

"So?"

"Couldn't you possibly at least use your power so that they can't see us?"

"Now why would I need to do something as pointless as that?" Misaki said with a smirk.

"You know exactly why!"

"I don't believe I do."

"Then why are we hiding against this wall?"

Just as he said, Touma and Misaki were up against a wall. They had already begun walking through the Tokiwadai dorm as they were talking and the hall's end they were walking in was perpendicular to another one. And so, Misaki stopped them just before they had to turn the corner into the hall and leaned back against the wall as she peeked our from it and looked to the left and right to see if the coast was clear.

"Oh uh, no reason at all." Misaki said.

It was a total lie what she said though. She was indeed on a very close lookout for a certain someone. If there was one thing that all Tokiwadai students feared, it was the dorm manager. She would certainly face hell of the dorm manager found her sneaking someone in, let alone a boy.

When she confirmed that the coast was clear, she grabbed Touma's hand again and started dragging him in the direction of her room.

They had reached the front of her room and she began the process of opening it.

 _I'm really going to go in a girl's room huh?_ Touma had thought.

As she opened the door and walked into her room, Touma followed up behind her. As he walked in, he was surprised at the elegance of her room. Just like him, she had a whole dorm room to herself. Her bed was propped up against the wall on the left side of the room. She had a desk right next to the window right above her bed. On the right wall of the room was a couch that looked like it could fit 3 people on it. Over in the right corner was a closet and another door that lead into a bathroom. In the center of the room was a small table low to the ground that you'd need to either sit on your knees or cross your legs together to be level with it.

"What do you think?" Misaki said in reference to her room.

"Definitely better than the one I have. As expected of Tokiwadai I guess."

"Well, prop your stuff down and I can start helping you on what you need to know."

* * *

"As I said already, all of this stuff is pretty easy."

"Ugghh, I know I'm an idiot." Touma groaned.

They had been studying for a little bit now and Touma was still struggling along with his work.

"I didn't say that."

"But I know you're insinuating it."

"Ehehehe. Well anyway, what high school are you trying to even get into anyway? Doesn't seem like it would be something that hard to get into if their exams are going to be based on these."

"The one I'm trying to get into is called A Certain High School. It's a pretty normal school and is mostly filled with people that are lower levels."

"Interesting choice." _Maybe I'll check it out during the Ichihanaransai_

"I think it's a pretty fitting school for a Level 0 like me. But I think another reason I chose that one is because a senpai I know that goes there recommended it to me."

A tick mark appeared on her head.

"Hmmph, so you're going to that school just so you can be with her?"

"Huh?"

"I guess boys really are just that persistent when chasing after a girl."

"Now that's just an offensive claim! Also, I never said that my senpai was a girl."

"But she is isn't she?"

"I...uhh..." Touma couldn't deny it.

Misaki was about to speak up to Touma but suddenly knocking came to her door. She turned her head towards the door and wondered who could it be.

"Shokuhou-san are you in there?" A voice ringed out.

Misaki's demeanor suddenly turned from being ticked off at Touma to one of fear of the person behind that door. It was the infamous Tokiwadai dorm manager.

"Ah yes, I am in here."

"Who's that?" Touma asked.

"SSHHH." Misaki said to Touma while putting her index finger in front of her mouth.

"Well could you let me in? I need to talk to you about something. Apparently there's rumors going around about you bringing a boy into the dorms and I need to confirm something with you."

Misaki was sweating heavily now. She panicked and look over at Touma

"Ah quick! Do something so that she won't see you." Misaki said as she headed towards the door.

Touma started panicking as well. He looked around to see what he could do. His eyes settled on the window. Touma ran towards it and opened up the window.

Misaki looked back in surprise at what he was doing. "Ah I meant to hide somewhere, not jump ou-" Misaki was cut off as Touma jumped out of her room.

"...I hope he realizes that we're on the 3rd floor."

Misaki sighed. Well at least he got himself out of sight. She took all the papers that were scattered around the table and packed them and his briefcase over in her desk. She then walked over opened the door to her room for the dorm manager.

"So what were those rumors about? As you can see, there is no boy around here anywhere." Misaki said as she waved her arm to her now empty room.

* * *

"Owww" Touma said as he groaned.

He apparently didn't look out the window before he jumped and realize that Misaki's room was on the 3rd floor. Something unusual for him though was that he lucky to have landed on some bushes to cushion his fall. Not that it still didn't hurt considering it was 3 stories.

After getting his bearings, he looked up and saw that he was now in a courtyard of the dorms.

 _What am I going to do now?_ Touma wondered.

The reason he was even there in the first place was so Misaki could tutor him but it looked like she was caught up in a bind now. Boys weren't supposed to be around here so he was debating whether to wait and go back to Misaki, or to sneak out of Tokiwadai.

"Ara?" A voice said. Well it looked like his choice was being made for him.

Touma turned his head towards the source of the voice and looked up to see it was a girl. The most notable thing about her appearance was her lilac hair that was styled up into ringlet curls and drills.

"I...uhh...It's not what it looks like!" Touma said in panic.

"Hmm? Aren't you the boy that was with the Queen earlier?" The girl said calmly.

"What? Queen?" _Who's that?_ Touma thought.

"Oh? Don't you know about her?"

"I don't think so."

"That's the title given to the leader of the largest clique in our school and the one that's the #5 Level 5 in Academy City."

"Really?" Touma said. _Wait, she just said the fifth Level 5_ "So that's what Misaki is called around here? Actually, now that I think about it, it kind of fits for someone like her who acts like an ojou-san."

"Ooh, so you do know her after all."

"Ehehe, I guess."

The girl with drills clapped her hands together. "Well that's great!" She said with a smile. "It's always nice to meet an acquaintance of the Queen."

She then looked around. "Speaking of which, where is the Queen right now? I thought you would be with her."

Touma chuckled a bit and pointed up.

"Oh that's her room up there. So why are you down here then?"

"Well uhh...her dorm manager came to her room in search of a boy and I had to get out of there."

"I see."

Touma scratched the back of head. "Soo...Are you going to turn me in or something?"

The girl tilted her head. "Hmm? Now why would I do that?"

"I'm a boy right? That means I'm not supposed to be around here."

"Normally that would be true. But I don't think the Queen would appreciate it much if I turned her boyfriend in."

"Wha- boyfriend? Where did you hear tha-"

"So as a favor for the Queen, I shall help you out here so that you will not get caught." The girl said cutting him off.

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Yup, it's the least I can do for her."

"Alright, well then what do we do now? I don't want to be caught by that dorm manager."

The girl sweatdropped. "Yeah she is a scary one. She's pretty much feared by all of the students on campus."

"That reminds me, should I worry about the students as well? I can't imagine they'd all be as accepting as you."

"Oh I would worry about them, but not for the reasons you'd think. It's a pretty hot topic around here about the boy that was seen with the Queen so I'd imagine that they'd just swarm you and bombard you with questions. That would attract too much attention."

Touma sweatdropped and looked confused at what she said.

"Well anyways, let's go." The girl said as she gestured for Touma to follow her.

He nodded and got up and followed just behind her.

* * *

The dorm manager had interrogated her with a bunch of questions. After answering as best she could, the dorm manager had demanded that she be allowed to check inside her room. She had let the dorm manager into her room and let her scan around the place to show as evidence that she was indeed not harboring a boy.

"So as you can see, there's no boys around here whatsoever." Misaki said.

"Hmm, I guess that there isn't." The dorm manager had said from right next to Misaki's desk.

Misaki sighed in relief as she thought the dorm manager was done. But she noticed that she had turned her head and her eyes narrowed.

Misaki followed her line of sight and found she was looking at the open window that Touma left behind.

Panic set in her stomach as the dorm manager walked over and leaned out the window. She looked outside for a bit and then pulled her body back in and closed the window.

"Alright Shokuhou, it seems like everything is in order."

The dorm manager walked out of the room and Misaki let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.

Then she snapped her attention to the window. If the dorm manager didn't see anything, then that means...

She ran over and opened it. Misaki looked outside and just like the dorm manager, she did not see any trace of the boy.

 _Where did he go?_

* * *

"So how do you propose I get out of here?" Touma said to the drills-girl.

"Hmm, I believe that getting across the sports field is your best bet. The dorm manager is probably suspicious now and is probably watching over the entrances. The open fields will probably be able to get you right back out to Academy City."

Touma nodded to her suggestion and followed right behind her. They snuck around nooks and crannies and took some less popular paths to make sure that nobody would see him as she led him to the sports area of Tokiwadai. Touma was constantly looking around and keeping an eye out for others.

When they had finally reached their destination, she led him to a building. She opened the door and peeked inside to check if it was clear before they went in. She looked back to Touma and nodded and gestured him to follow her. Touma nodded back and looked around to make sure nobody was seeing him go in. He then slipped inside.

They were walking through a hallway of the building. Touma observed around him and it looked like it was your typical sports recreation center. It had gyms, indoor courts, and locker rooms. They needed to walk through this building in order to get out into the sports fields. As they were walking they heard some voices.

The pair became alerted. The girl with drills walked ahead and peeked around one of the corners in the hallway to see a group of girls coming. It looked like they were coming back from out in the sports fields. She turned back to Touma.

"Quick, we need to hide you!"

"But where is there to hide?" Touma pointed out the bare hallway.

"In here!" The girl said as she pointed to a nearby locker room.

"What? I can't go in there! That's a girl's locker room!"

"Well, this is an all girls school after all. Besides, there's no other places that we could go to without you being out in the open."

Touma groaned as the she pushed him into the locker room.

"Follow me to my locker, we can hide you in there."

Touma complied and followed her to her locker. He looked around the place and saw that the place pretty much looked like any other locker room. They arrived at her locker and Touma watched as she undid her lock.

After she unlocked it, she opened the locker and gestured for him to get in. Touma was still pretty hesitant about doing this.

Suddenly, the voices of the girls could be heard as the door to the locker room opened and the group was piling inside.

Losing that hesitation, he jumped inside and locker closed right behind him.

* * *

Misaki walked down to the courtyard where Touma would have ended up after jumping out her window. She saw what she could have assumed where Touma had ended up at after jumping out her window considering the fact that there was a bush that looked like it was flattened.

 _Well at least I know where he landed._

She scanned around the area and found no sight of the spiky-haired boy. I guess she couldn't have expected him to stay on a bush but where could he have gone?

 _Let's see. If I was trapped in an all girls school, what would I try to do?_

...

...

...

...

 _Escape of course..._

 _But how would he go about doing that?_

* * *

Usually it was thought that it was every boy's dream to be able to peep on girls in their locker room. To be able to gaze at the female body at it's bare form. For hormone-driven teenagers, it would be pure ecstasy.

Kamijou Touma however, was not feeling any sort of those feelings.

As soon as he was stuffed into the locker, he came face to face with some of the drill girl's uhh...belongings. Those belongings being some of her personal effects for physical activities such as a swimsuit, gym clothes, and some undergarments.

 _Oh god I should not be in here._

Touma tried to turn around as he shifted his body in the cramped space of the locker. As he turned around, he saw a stream of light enter into the locker from the little openings on the locker. He didn't know if turning around was any better as he could see girls coming into view through the small slit. Touma could make out the images of girls starting to undress.

Another thing he saw thought was that the drill-haired girl was standing in front of the locker as a sort of defensive screen for him.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a voice. It seemed that one of the girls that came in saw the drills girl and was curious as to what she was doing in the locker room as well.

"Haha." The girl with lilac hair said while scratching her head. "I'm uhh, just waiting for the Queen. She said she wanted to go swimming today and I had went ahead here."

"Ah I see. Well that's great. Hmm, but if I recall correctly, I don't think I've ever seen the Queen be fond of swimming that much."

"I've noticed she's been going to great effort to try it though."

"I wonder why that is."

"Well, I think I've got an idea." The drill-haired girl said with a sly smile.

"Do tell me later. Right now I need to get changed but I'll see you later." The girl said with a smile before heading off to her own locker.

Touma could only observe on as he waited inside the locker. It was going to be a while before it would actually be clear and he could get out. The girls needed to take their showers before they would change and then leave. He was sweating heavily at not only from being cramped inside a small space, but also from worry about getting caught. It was bad enough that he was on a girls campus, it was even worse that he was inside a locker room.

Time had passed as he continued to be stuck in there. The drill-haired girl sat down on one of the benches and kind of looked at him with a sympathetic look.

 _Well at least she's not accusing me for being a pervert._ Touma sighed.

As the girls piled out of the locker room. The girl scanned around to make sure that everyone was gone.

After confirming, she went up to her locker and began undoing the before she opened it, there was a problem. Because Touma had been stuck standing up in a cramped space, his legs and body fell asleep on him.

He didn't notice until she opened up her locker. In which case he came crashing down out of the locker.

..and landed right on top of the drill-haired girl. They both came down and hit the floor.

Touma groaned and looked up as best he could from where he was. His eyes widened to see that he was in a very compromising position with the drill-haired girl.

"W-w-what's going on here?!" A voice rang out

* * *

Misaki was trying to figure out where Touma could have gone if he was trying to get off campus. It didn't look like it would have been as simple as walking out the front of the school considering that the dorm manager was on the lookout now.

She looked back to the bush Touma landed on and see that stemming from the bush was a path of leaves.

Misaki could only assume that was from Touma. She decided to follow it but it didn't look like it went on for long as soon the path of leaves was dissipating. She didn't know where he could be but this was the only hint that she had of where he had gone.

She thought about where the general direction that the path she was on was headed to. It looked like it was headed to the sports fields of Tokiwadai.

 _Ugghh, sports._

Well, it couldn't hurt to check over there. She could only assume that his idea would be that he could get off campus from the open fields over there.

She headed towards the facilities near the sports areas of Tokiwadai.

As she neared one of the buildings, she could see some girls exiting the building.

One of the girls noticed Misaki and waved over to her.

"Ah, Queen!" The girl said. "Are you headed to go swimming? Your friend is waiting on over in the locker room."

Misaki looked on confused. "Ah, yes I am. I shall head on over now." Misaki said with a reluctant smile.

The girl waved goodbye and she watched as the group of girls left.

Friend? She didn't know who it was that was waiting for her but it couldn't hurt to check it out.

* * *

"Ah? Misaki?" Touma said.

"What are you doing to her?!" Misaki said as she pointed out their compromising position. Never did she expect to walk into a locker room and see her closest friend along with the boy that she was closest to sprawled out together on the ground.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Are you sure? It looks like you're getting kind of frisky in that position." Misaki said with a glare in her eyes.

"I concur with him." The girl piped up from below Touma. "I would never do something as to try to mess around with your boyfriend away Queen!"

"B-b-b-boyfriend?!" Misaki blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" She said as she turned her head.

Touma and the drill-haired girl stared at her and then looked back at each other and decided it was time to get up off the ground.

After they stood up and dusted off, the drill-haired girl looked back at Misaki.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Isn't this gentleman your boyfriend?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?"

"It's been the hot topic around in Tokiwadai. There's been a number of people that have observed you hanging around this boy often. Some of them have said that they saw you declare you had a scheduled date with him the other day."

Misaki continued to turn redder. "That was just for one occasion! Besides, why would you assume things just because one of my closest friends just so happens to be a boy?"

"Wouldn't that be a boyfriend then?"

"That is completely different!"

"But then why did you bring this boy with you to your room? I could only assume that you brought him to-"

Misaki's face was now boiling. "Now just hold on a second there!" Misaki was seriously considering using her power now.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Touma cut in awkwardly considering their conversation involved him. "but I still have a situation on my hands where I need to get out of here."

They both stopped and looked at him. They looked back at each other and nodded to drop the topic before turning back towards Touma.

"Well by the looks of it, it seems that the idea you two came up with was to cross the sports fields." Misaki said.

"That is correct Queen." The drill-haired girl said as Touma nodded to confirm as well.

"Alright, well let's continue on with that plan."

* * *

The two girls accompanied Touma as they made their way out into the sports fields. It was a pretty open space so they had to make sure that nobody would be around to see them. Fortunately for them, it seemed like that group of girls from the locker room were the last ones outside.

They crossed the Track and Field and headed over to the swimming pool which was at the very edge of the campus. If they could get across the area of the swimming pool, they can exit out from the fance that led to Academy City.

As they opened the gate and entered the swimming pool area, they looked and Touma was surprised at what he saw. There were huge puddles of water all over the whole area that wasn't the swimming pool which was actually supposed to hold the water.

"It seems like the Railgun was practicing again earlier." The drill-haired girl said.

"What a very brutish girl." Misaki commented.

"Either way, it looks like it's clear." Touma said.

He took a look around and it truly did look like it was clear. He could see the exit on the other side of the pool area that would lead to outside of the campus.

"Guess I'm home-free." Touma said as he took off running.

"Ah, Touma-kun. Wait!" Misaki said as she chased after him too.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The drill-haired girl called out.

Things were going too well for Touma for him to just as simply be able to leave just like that. Lady luck would make it her job to make sure that misfortune would head Touma's way.

Everyone knew the phrase 'Don't run by the pool'. There was a good reason why that phrase existed.

As Touma was running, he slipped on one of the large puddles that surrounded the area. He slipped backwards and that had knocked him into Misaki who was running right behind him as well. As he slipped and fell back onto her, she too slipped and they both fell down into the pool together.

"Oh no!" The drill-haired girl said as she walked up to the edge of the pool near where the pair had fell in.

As they submerged, Touma tried to open his eyes. He saw that he was underwater now. Over a little ways away, he could see Misaki flailing around and drowning underwater.

 _Right, she still can't swim._

Touma moved to swim over to her. As he was making his way over to her, he noticed that she stopped moving around.

 _Oh crap!_

He reach over to her and tried to grab her. He managed to grab her arm but the weight he felt from holding her was as if her body was lifeless and was sinking down.

Touma swam back up up while holding her body. He broke the surface and began gasping for air. He looked over and saw that the drill-haired girl was watching them worryingly. He swam over to her while still carrying Misaki's body and she helped to get her out of the water.

As Touma pulled himself up out of the pool as well, he could see that the girl laid Misaki out on the concrete. Misaki laid still and it didn't look like she was breathing.

"We have to do something!" The drill-haired girl said in panic.

"What can we do?!"

"You have to perform CPR!"

"What, why me?"

"You're a boy aren't you? Also, aren't you the Queen's boyfriend? Surely touching her lips isn't something foreign to you!"

"I thought we already told you that was a misunderstanding!"

"Still, you have to do something!"

 _Alright, calm down. We learned first aid treatment in school, this should be simple right?_ Touma thought

Touma looked down at Misaki's body. _Alright, so they said to pump their chest to get the air flowing._ He moved his hands towards her chest and was about to place them on her chest but he hesitated. _I can't do this! Misaki would get mad at me. I can't touch a girl's chest while she's unconscious, especially not in front of another girl. No wait, why am I worrying about this?! Someone's life is on the line._

Touma thought back to the other step of CPR. They said that you also had to get breathe air into them yourself and that was usually done through mouth to mouth. _That part isn't any better either. But it looks like the other girl is expecting me to do that._

He finally decided on something to do. He would do the mouth to mouth first. Touma leaned over her body with his face above hers. He lowered down and parted his mouth slightly. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the drill-haired girl Just as he was about to touch her lips...

*Pffftttt*

Misaki coughed and sprayed water out of her mouth...and right into Touma's.

"Blahhhh." Touma fell back at what just happened and proceeded to spit out the water that landed in his mouth to the side.

Misaki coughed heavily and started panting heavily.

"Queen, you're okay!"

Misaki was able to get air back in her lungs. "Ugghh, I will forever hate water." She looked over to see Touma spitting out water, unaware of what just happened.

* * *

"Ah sweet freedom!" Touma exclaimed after finally getting out of Tokiwadai. Misaki and the lilac-colored, drill-haired girl were with him as well.

"Glad we got through that without getting caught." Misaki said.

"I agree." The other girl piped in.

Touma turned back to the drill-haired girl. "I appreciate the help today."

"Oh no problem at all. As I said, anything for the Queen's boyfriend."

"We're not like that!" Touma and Misaki said simultaneously.

She could only giggle at their responses.

Touma sighed. "Well at least I was able to get some tutoring in from Misa- I left my stuff in your dorm!" Touma said in realization. His demeanor changing from one of relief to one of panic again.

"Ugghh, don't tell me I have to sneak back in to get it back." Touma groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to get your stuff back to you later." Misaki reassured him.

"*Sigh* Thanks. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? I still have supplementary lessons that I need my stuff for."

"Sure, no problem." Misaki said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you later." Touma said as he waved a goodbye and walked away.

Misaki waved back at him.

"Are you sure about your relationship with him Queen? From my point of view, it looks like you just set up another date with him tomorrow."

A tick mark appeared on Misaki's head.

"Also what was that earlier you said? You were tutoring him in your room? Was that really all it was?"

Misaki was seriously contemplating using her powers on her friend right now.

* * *

"Finally! I've found you!"

"Ah? Kumokawa-senpai? What are you doing he- O crap, I'm so sorry!"

"Grrr."

"Wait, why are you dragging me? Where are we going senpai?"

"I'll make sure that I didn't clean up my apartment for nothing!"

* * *

End note: They really need to give Misaki's friend a name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here's a chapter. God I haven't updated this one in a while, sorry about that. I was having too much fun writing the other stories and college took up some of my time.  
**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

The girl named Shokuhou Misaki was outside and walking. Where she was now, she was just walking around the sidewalks of Academy City's District 7. She didn't have any particular reason for walking around or any destination in mind, but there was one person she wanted to see.

And that person was the boy named Kamijou Touma.

Usually, if she wanted to meet him, she'd just have to conveniently stumble upon him while just going around. Although she did wish she had his phone number to contact him.

As she was walking, she heard a commotion.

Misaki looked ahead. Over in the distance, she could see that were were a group of delinquents. But a closer look revealed that it wasn't just only a group of delinquents. In the middle of the group was a girl surrounded by all sides.

It seemed that the girl was being harassed by the group.

"Hey there girl, how about we go have some fun together."

"I...uhh..."

"Come on, we can promise you a good time, can't we boys?"

"Yeah we can! The more the merrier, right?"

"Please...I have to head somewhere."

"Surely you can take some time out of your day for us?"

"What could you be doing that's more important than having fun with us?"

Misaki frowned kind of angrily. She could feel her disgust at the scene. It reminded her of the time she was with Touma the other day where a group of boys tried to do the same thing with her. She honestly found it kind of pathetic.

But that wasn't another thing she was disgusted at. She was disgusted by the other people that were ignoring what was going on. Many of those that passed by the scene was doing nothing when any of the could have helped. They were either trying to look away from the scene or walk as fast as they could past the commotion.

Misaki sighed. She took out one of her remotes.

Even though she wasn't usually one to get involved in this sort of stuff, she figured she could handle something like this very easily with her power just as she did before.

She stopped all of a sudden.

A figure appeared from the side of her vision that seemed it was heading towards the group of delinquents. As she turned her head, she could see that the figure was the familiar boy named Kamijou Touma.

 _What is he doing?_

Misaki put her remote back and then put herself behind some cover while still peeking her head out. She was about to intervene herself but she wanted to see he was going to do and how this would turn out.

"Hey there guys." The boy had said as he approached the group.

"Huh?" They all turned to him.

"Ah so that's where you were!" Touma walked up to the girl. "I was looking everywhere trying to find out where you were." He said as he grasped her right hand with both of his.

The girl looked confused for a moment as to what he was doing. The thugs were also kind of looking at him skeptically.

"Thanks guys for keeping her company while I was gone. Jeez, we can't have you getting lost can we?" He said as he started dragging her away.

"Who are you?"

At that moment, something shattered within Touma. He sweatdropped and suddenly felt a heavy weigh on his back.

All of the delinquents turned and set their eyes on him.

"Wait a minute..." One of them said.

"Something fishy is going on here."

"You sure you're really with her?"

"Why would you say something like that?! I'm trying to save you here!" Touma exclaimed.

The delinquents started surrounding them again.

Touma sighed. He let go of the girl's hand and whispered to her. "I'll handle this. Once I get you an opening, I want you to run away as fast as you can."

"Huh?"

"Trust me. Just do it."

"A-alright."

Touma took on a fighting stance in front of the girl. His expression turning into one of determination.

"Why don't you bastards leave the poor girl alone?"

"Ohoho, lookie here. This guy is trying to play hero."

"We don't want to leave her alone, we want to play with her. And we ain't letting some brat like you trying to stop us."

"Yeah, a little squirt like you ain't going to be able to stop us if you look around you. If you know what's good for you then you better scram-"

That person never got to finish his sentence as Touma threw a sucker punch at his face, instantly knocking him down.

The other people were surprised but Touma didn't stop there. He punched another guy next to the first guy he knocked out.

"Go! There's that opening!" Touma yelled back at the girl. The people he took out did create a gap in the group that surrounded them.

The girl nodded nervously and made to run off.

"Hey! She's getting away!"

Touma stepped in front of them with his back faced to the direction the girl ran off to. He made it so that they couldn't get past him to after the girl.

"I'm not letting you guys go after her!"

"Tch. This fucking guy."

"He ruined our time, why don't we take it out on him!"

Touma smirked. The delinquents saw his smirk and prepared themselves ready to fight, cracking their knuckles.

Touma closed his eyes. "Well, looks like there's nothing else to be done." He said with a smug smile

He opened his eyes. "Except to run away!" He yelled as he also turned around and ran away.

"Wait, what?"

"Hu-huh?!"

"That guy's getting away, after him!"

The group also took off after the boy.

"Hmm, well that was interesting." Misaki said out loud.

She stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to the spot where the previous scene just took place.

"Well, looks like I found him. It wasn't the way I expected to see him again." She said just before she sighed.

"Although it looks like I lost him again."

* * *

"Ahhh, fukou daaaaaaaaa!" Touma yelled.

He was running as fast as he could as he was still getting chased by the group of delinquents. He knew he wouldn't have been able to take all of them on so that was why he made the decision to run. He was lucky to take out the two that he did just because they didn't expect it. But he knew to pick his battles wisely.

He made sure to run in a different direction that the other girl did just so he wouldn't lead them to her again. Touma ran through all sorts of places.

At one point he decided that it would be a good idea to run into an alley. Well that idea didn't seem like a good idea in hindsight.

As he ran through the alleyway, he was met with a dead end.

 _O just my luck._ Touma thought as he turned around.

The group of thugs had been right behind him and they piled in the alleyway.

"Alright punk, we going to take out our frustration for losing out on that tail on you."

The delinquents moved forward towards Touma.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Touma turned around to see Misaki walking out of the shadow of the alley, a remote in hand. _How did she appear there?_

"Misaki?"

"Seems like you're caught in a bind."

"Oi, who's that chick?" One of the thugs said.

"Is that supposed to be his backup? Pfft, we can mess them up easily."

Misaki smirked and pressed one of the buttons on her remote. Suddenly all of the people had stars in their eyes. They all turned around uniformly and started walking out of the alley.

As they piled out of the alley, Touma let out a relieved sigh.

"Didn't think I'd ever have to save you in a situation like this." Misaki said as she walked up to him.

"Ehehehe, well thanks Misaki." Touma said scratching the back of his head.

"Pleasure is mine. Although it was a hassle chasing after you."

"Chasing after me?"

"Of course, I was looking for you after all."

"I didn't even know you were looking for me."

"Well I was. And it's all your fault that you had to make a girl come all this way. Be more sensitive about others jeez."

"I'm feeling that's kind of unfair."

"Teehee" Misaki laughed as she had a teasing smile. "Can you really say that's unfair after you just had a charming beautiful girl come to you to help?"

Touma put on a sheepush smile. "I guess I have no right to complain."

They both walked together out of the alleyway.

"Still though, even though I saw it the other day, I'm still surprised by your ability."

"Are you awestruck at it's power?"

"No...more like I'm concerned. I don't know, it's just something about taking over people's free will rubs me the wrong way."

Misaki frowned a little. She herself was the one that was most aware of her power. It wasn't really a surprise, that, to most people it would seem like a nefarious and deceiving power being able to manipulate people's minds. If Touma thought so as well...

"*Sigh* It can't be helped, that's just how it works."

"Well, I'm not trying to reprimand you or anything, but if you can't help it, I'd like for you to try to refrain from taking other people's minds as best as you can."

Misaki put her hand on her chin as they walked. "I'll try my best just for you then." She said with a smile.

Touma put on a small smile back at her.

"Moving on from me, what about you?

"What about me?"

"I saw how you got involved in this mess. A girl was getting picked on by those guys and you just threw yourself in there to save her."

"Oh, so you saw that huh?" Touma said scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed I did. It seemed to me that you were trying play a hero and save a damsel in distress."

"Well uhh, I wouldn't use that analogy."

"Umm...hello?"

Touma and Misaki both turned their heads to the source of a new voice that popped up. While they were walking, someone had approached them from the front,

"Hmm?" Touma turned his head to look at the person. "Wait, you're that girl that was surrounded by those guys."

"Uhh...yeah...that's me." The girl said as she chuckled nervously.

"It's good to see that you're alright."

"Yeah." The girl said shyly. "And it's all thanks to you."

"I just did what I can, anybody else would have done the same." Touma said scratching the back of his head.

"But it was you that did it." She blushed.

Misaki noticed the girl blushing and an expression appeared on her face that was not amused.

"Well the most important thing is that you're safe."

"I guess so. But then what about you? I felt kind of guilty for just running off and letting you handle those guys."

"I'm just fine. I uhh" He looked over to Misaki. "managed to lose those guys so everything turned out okay."

"Oh I'm glad. I still feel bad about getting you caught up in that so I really want to thank you for it."

"You don't need to do that."

"B-but I insist." The girl leaned in close to Touma.

Misaki's expression was still one of someone that was amused at the scene unfolding in front of her.

All of a sudden she grabbed Touma's arm. "That's nice and all, but Touma-kun, but we still have something urgent we need to do."

"Ah, Misaki!" Touma said surprised. He turned back over to the other girl while he was getting dragged away. "Don't worry about, I'm just glad that you're alright." He yelled back.

The girl blushed more and could only look in confusion as she watched the boy get dragged away.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"Oh? I don't know what you mean."

"Why did you drag me away?"

"Oh that. No reason really." Misaki said as she let go of his arm and casually walked ahead of him.

Touma still looked on questioningly. "Not quite sure if I can believe you."

"Don't worry your spiky-haired head over it."

"Hey!"

Misaki laughed and walked off.

Even as confused Touma was about what had happened, he followed right behind her. They continued to walk on together, not really sure where they were going but still walked on.

As they were walking...

"Ahh! Someone help me!"

They heard a voice up ahead and they looked over to see that a girl was getting her purse snatched from her by a thief. He was tugging on the girl's purse while the girl tried to hold onto it. It looked like she was about to get overpowered soon.

Touma took a step forward. He had to go and help out that person. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

But he stopped for a moment. He looked back over at Misaki, almost silently asking for permission to go ahead.

Misaki sighed and nodded, giving him the go ahead to do what she knew what he wanted to do.

At the signal, Touma nodded back and went off.

 _Acting like a prince again huh?_

* * *

"How could I ever thank you?"

"It's no big deal."

"But I feel I really need to thank you for helping me get my purse back and stopping the thief."

"No need for that. I'm just glad to be able to help."

"You sure I can't do anything for you? Not even give a little kiss on the cheek for my hero?"

"Hehehe" Touma laughed nervously. "I don't think that necesar-ah!"

Touma all of sudden got pulled by Misaki. "Come on now Touma-kun, we still have a date to attend to."

"Wait, we're going on a date?!" Touma exclaimed as he got dragged away.

* * *

"So are we seriously going on a date?"

"My, my, Touma-kun, asking me out on a date? How bold of you."

"But you were the one that said that!"

"Oh well if you really insist on wanting to go on a date with you, I'll oblige." Misaki teased.

Touma could only let out a defeated sigh.

Misaki laughed. how about we go to that park we went the other day to relax?"

"Why are you putting words in my mouth!"

"It's across the District so why don't we take one of the buses to get there." Misaki said as she continued dragging Touma.

She took him to one of the many bus stations in the district that was nearby. They waited until one of the buses arrived and boarded it.

It was pretty cramped since the buses were more busy since it was the summer. Both of them stood up on the bus holding onto one of the handles.

While they were riding, Touma saw something that seemed off. He saw a girl that had a distraught and uncomfortable expression on her face nearby. It seemed like the girl was caught up in a bind. A closer look to him revealed that there was a guy right behind her that looked like his hands were too close for comfort.

 _Is that a pervert?_ In a cramped bus like this one, he realized that most people wouldn't notice something like this going on. Why hasn't she screamed for help yet?

Touma looked around and saw that everybody was either ignoring it or they didn't notice it.

Misaki noticed what his attention was focused on and let out a sigh. "Go and do your thing." She said

Touma looked back over to her sudden voice. She stared back at him and gave a nod.

He let go of his handle and walked over.

 _There he goes again._ Misaki thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough." The girl said with a sniffle.

"It's no problem at all."

"But you really helped me out a lot stopping that pervert. If I can repay you in any way, then let me!"

"I don't need any repayment for this."

"Oh Touma-kun, this is our stop! We gotta get off now." Misaki said as she dragged Touma out of the door.

* * *

After that whole situation, Misaki decided they would still continue with the intention of heading towards the park. But, unfortunately for her, as they continued to make their way towards the park, some more events happened along the way and Misaki began to notice a trend.

First, they saw a girl lost her dog that had run off its leash and Touma came to save it. The girl thanked him profusely while blushing.

Then, there was a foreign girl that was lost in the city and Touma offered to help her. The girl also thanked him profusely while blushing.

The last thing she saw was that a judgement girl that was surrounded by Esper delinquents and Touma jumped in with his power at hand. And to anybody's surprise but her, the girl thanked him while blushing as well.

What was up with him helping and saving all of these girls? Why did he keep running into them?

The second question could possibly be left up to coincidence but what about the first question? Was he really just a playboy? Did he do this to win over the affections of many girls? No, Misaki knew that he obviously wasn't. He was too dense of a guy to notice that sort of thing anyway. She knew how pure he was.

Was it just in his nature to help people? Now that she thought about it, when she first met him, he was the one that saved her. And she was smitten by it.

She shook her head. There was no use in trying to figure it out. She looked over to her left to see Touma was still walking with her. Even after everything that's happened, it looks like they were still going to the park.

"I...uhh...what's with that look you've been giving me?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been kind of giving me an annoyed look for quite some time now."

Misaki hadn't realized that her expression got more and more annoyed every time he saved a girl. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he went off and saved the girls. Was she...jealous of the other girls trying to ?

"What look? Why would I have a look on my face?" Misaki said kind of haughtily as she turned her head away.

"Umm, never mind then eheheh." Touma said while scratching his head nervously. They continued on their way and soon made it to the park.

They walked into the park and settled down near a bench.

"Well, as thanks for giving my stuff back and saving me, you want anything from the vendors around here?"

"I don't really particularly care so surprise me, but don't go flirting with any female vendors."

"As if I could flirt with them!" Touma said as he walked off.

Misaki sighed as she sat back on the bench. With his luck, what she said was probably going to happen.

She leaned forward with her chin on her hand and her elbow on her leg and sighed. Truth be told, she was jealous of the attention other girls received from him. Now that she thought about it, she kind of wishfully hoped that Touma would come and do something like that for her. Just to have that feeling of having a prince coming in to save the princess. Then again, what kind of situation where she was in trouble would ever come to her? She was a Level 5, she could definitely handle a lot of things thrown at her.

*Meow*

Misaki heard a sound from beneath her. She looked down and saw a kitten right in front of her.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

*Meow* It responded back.

"Are you a stray?"

*Meow* *Meow* The cat moved up to her leg and put its paw on her leg as if it was trying to tug on it. It seemed it was trying to tell her something.

"What is it you want?"

The cat turned around and walked in front of her. It's head then turned back to her.

 _Does it want me to follow it?_

She stood up from the bench. The cat soon started walking and she followed behind it. It led her to a part of the park in a clearing with a bunch of trees. She continued to follow it until it stopped at the base of the trunk of one of the trees.

*Meow* The cat tilted its head up.

Misaki looked up as well to see what the cat was pointing too.

*Meow* Another mew had entered her ears and her eyes confirmed the source. There was a cat similar to the one right at her feet up in that tree.

She looked back down to the cat that led her here.

"So is that your sibling or something?"

*Meow* It seemed like an affirmative meow.

"So what do you want me to do? Rescue it?"

*Meow* That seemed like another yes.

She frowned and looked up at the tree. She didn't feel like she was most suited to doing this kind of thing but she couldn't refuse after she followed the cat.

She saw that there were a couple of branches on the tree that she could leverage herself up on to get to the branch that the cat was on. And so, she made her attempt to get up. After getting up a couple of branches, she looked down and saw that she was at a reasonable height. She looked back up to see that the cat was not that much further away.

But after getting up to the last branch right below the cat, a cracking sound was heard.

"Uh oh."

The branch was beginning to bend underneath her and snap. She grabbed up to the last branch above her just as it snapped and the branch fell below her. She was panicking now. Misaki pulled herself up to the branch right where the cat was on. It seemed that it had watched the whole ordeal of her climbing up.

*Pant* *Pant* Misaki let out breaths as she managed to get herself up.

 _I did not think this through.  
_

*Meow* The cat right up there with here meowed in an almost affirmative response.

Misaki was stuck up in the tree and there was no way for her to get down. She could have jumped down but there was a risk to getting hurt from jumping at this height. She probably couldn't have replicated the same success Touma had when he jumped out of her room. How was she going to get down?

 _Wait._ Misaki looked down at her chest, she saw that she had her silver whistle. She could maybe use it to draw Touma's attention over here.

She grabbed it and brought it up to her mouth. Misaki blew into it and the pitch rang through.

* * *

"Huh? That sound..." Touma turned his head.

The sound was something that seemed familiar. Was that from the whistle that he gave Misaki? If she was blowing it, that meant she needed help.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Another voice piped up.

"I uh, gotta go do something. Are you fine now?" Touma said turning his head back.

He was helping a girl that was a vendor of a ice cream cart. Some of the wheels had broken down and he offered to help.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Well if everything's fine here then I'm off." Touma said as he ran towards the direction of the whistle.

* * *

"I hope he heard that." Misaki said as she leaned back on the tree.

The cat up on the branch with her walked up to her.

*Meow*

"It's your fault I'm up here."

*Meow*

"It most certainly is! You were the one stuck up here."

*Meow*

"So you would have preferred if nobody came to help?"

*Meow*

"I'm talking to a cat right now, aren't I?"

"Misaki? Where are you?" A voice had popped into the clearing.

Misaki's head looked down and around for the source. She spotted the familiar spiky black hair down below.

"Touma-kun! I'm up here!"

Touma heard the sudden voice in his ears and looked around to trace the source. He looked up and saw where she was up on the tree.

"Misaki? What are you doing up there?"

"Apparently saving this cat. Here! Take this blasted cat!" Misaki grabbed the cat that was up there with her.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing the cat to you!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because the whole reason I was even stuck up here was to save this thing!"

"Then why would you throw it?!"

"Cats always land on their feet!"

"Isn't that a myth?" He was going to find out soon though as she already threw the cat at him.

The cat was screaming as it flew down through the air. Touma outstretched his arms to try to catch it. But as it was getting closer, he noticed something. The cat's claws were now out of its paws. And then, it hit him, precisely right in the face. The cat had landed on his face and was now clutching to it and scratching it with its claws

"Ahh fukou daaaa!"

He tried to get it off of his face but the cat's claws had sunk deep into his skin.

After a couple of more seconds, he managed to get the cat off of his face. He was now holding it in front of him but the cat was still making scratching motions with his paw.

*Meow*

Touma turned his head down to see the other cat that had lead Misaki there. He got the message and let down the cat right next to its sibling.

The two cats purred at their reunion and walked off.

"Now that that's over with, can you get me down now?" Misaki said from up in the tree.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to say 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.' so I can get up there or something?"

"Just do something and get me down!"

"Uhh...I got an idea!"

"What?"

"Jump down!"

"What?! But it's so high up."

"I'll catch you! Just trust me!"

"Alright..."

Misaki lowered her legs down and prepared to make the jump and she pushed herself off the branch.

As she jumped Touma prepared to catch her.

In both of their minds, they envisioned it would be something like in a movie where the guy catches the girl perfectly in a princess carry. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

Misaki's body had hit Touma's face again like the cat. Since it was a human this time he fell backwards onto the grass with Misaki's form pushing from above him.

And so now, Touma was laying flat on his back on the ground. As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness.

 _Am I dead?_

He was not dead, but might have been soon enough. Looking at it from an outside view, you could see the form of Kamijou Touma lying down on the ground with his head being covered by being underneath Misaki's skirt.

Touma did not realize the position he was in, but Misaki did. She was blushing but she did not move and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

Then she heard groaning from underneath her, it seemed like he was trying to lift his head up now since it was now pushing against her...

"Gahhh!" Misaki jumped up off of his face and landed on the ground next to his body.

When light returned back to Touma's vision, he groggily lifted his head.

"Huh? What happened?" Touma lifted his upper body up and was now sitting up. He turned his head to the left and looked over at Misaki who was sprawled backwards with her face flushed.

"N-nothing. It was just a hard landing, let's just get up and- ah!" Misaki tried to push herself up off the grand but suddenly a pain shot through her and she crashed back down.

"Misaki?!" Touma got up and moved close to her.

"Agh, it's my ankle. It seems my foot hit the ground when I landed on you." She pointed towards the bottom of her leg.

Touma frowned. "I'm sorry Misaki, I was supposed to catch you so that this wasn't supposed to happen." He said looking worriedly at her.

"It's alright, Touma-kun. But I don't know how I'm going to be able to move around with this."

"I think I might have an idea..."

* * *

"I'm sorry about this Touma-kun."

"It's no problem at all."

Since Misaki had a sprained ankle, there was no way she could have walked on her own. So he came up with the most craziest idea ever to help fix that situation. He would carry her.

He had lifted her up and carried her on his back piggy-back style.

Misaki had wrapped her arms around Touma's neck and rested her over Touma' shoulder. Her cheek was almost rubbing up against his.

It wasn't really a problem at all for her. If anything, this was something that was pretty favorable for her.

Touma continued to walk on with Misaki on his back. Other people also noticed the two of them.

"So we should probably get you checked at an infirmary or hospital for your ankle." Touma piped up.

"Hmm, then you can just take me to Tokiwadai's infirmary then."

"Alright then."

Touma continued to walk and Misaki just nestled her head as close as she could to Touma's.

* * *

"I have a feeling that I've been visiting your school often." Touma said as he walked towards the entrance towards Tokiwadai, Misaki still on his back.

"Well you're probably going to be visiting again pretty soon."

"What do you mean?"

"We're having an open dorm day soon and I want to invite you to it."

"Huh?"

"Don't be so surprised, you should feel honored. This sort of thing is invitation-only and you have me extending my hand."

"Eheheh, well thanks."

Touma had stopped right in front of the entrance.

"I still feel nervous about entering your school."

"Don't be, it'll be just like last time. I'll give you the directions to the infirmary."

Touma nodded and complied as he walked into the campus.

Much like the times before though, some of the girls around the campus had seen the two of them in that form entering yet again. More rumors were surely about to circulate among the girls.

* * *

"Touma-kun."

"Yes?"

"I want to try something."

"What is it?"

"Can you carry me in your arms?"

"W-what?"

Misaki was being selfish, but she truly wanted to know what it would be like getting princess carried by him.

"Come on, we're close to the infirmary and you're going to have to lay me out on the bed soon right?"

"I guess..."

Touma shifted his arms around and let Misaki down right before picking her up again in his arms right in front of him.

Misaki wrapped her right and left arms around Touma's neck as he carried her.

"There we go, much better." Misaki said in a teasing tone.

"Glad to see you enjoying herself."

And enjoying herself she was.

* * *

"Well, I hope you'll be fine." Touma said as he dropped her off in a bed in the Tokiwadai infirmary.

As Misaki settled in she looked over to Touma who was at the side of her bed.

"I'm sure I will be, all thanks to you Touma-kun."

"But I was the one that got you hurt."

"That was not necessarily your fault. But what you did do was help me."

"Ehehe, if you say so." Touma said as he smiled at her

"Well, I should probably get going now."

Touma waved off at her and Misaki waved back.

As she thought back to the event that just happened, she had only one thought in her mind. _Girls really are selfish to this kind of thing._

Misaki sighed and laid back in the bed. If she had to say, even though the being stuck in the tree part and spraining her ankle wasn't exactly pleasant. It was a very nice and warm feeling being carried back by Touma. Even though the earlier parts of the day was a little bit hectic, it seemed that she got her earlier wish of being 'saved' by him.

Still, she noticed the attention that Touma was receiving from other girls for this kind of thing. She knew now for the future she would have to account for the affection that Touma received from the opposite gender.

As if she didn't already have enough competition with that high school girl.

One last thought entered her mind as she relaxed into the bed.

 _He had a pretty broad, warm, comfortable back._


End file.
